


Bodyguard

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie as her ex-Army specialist protection officer, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard AU, Character Death, Explosions, F/F, Guns, Serena as the Home Secretary, heed the warnings, the AU fic no-one asked for but I wrote any way, why did I decide this was a good idea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Bernie Wolfe is an ex-Army officer who served in Afghanistan. When a serious injury ends her career, Bernie becomes a Specialist Protection Officer. After thwarting a terrorist attack on a London-bound train, Bernie is assigned to protect the Home Secretary, Serena Campbell MP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched the new BBC drama, you'll know that I've used a lot of dialogue from the first episode. I'm not sure how much dialogue I'll use in subsequent chapters. I guess we'll see how things progress. Also, I've gone with the ages of the kids in the episode, so Cameron and Charlotte are younger than they are on Holby.

Bernie was dreaming again. The rapid cracking of shots being fired in quick succession. Her eyes snapped open as the train swayed along the tracks. Another train was passing on the opposite tracks, the lights flickering through the dark outside the window. Beside her, Cameron slept on. Bernie came back to herself and taking a deep breath, she looked around at her fellow travellers, her eyes finally landing on Charlotte asleep in the seat across the table from Cam.

8.55pm, the train pulled into its penultimate scheduled stop, Marston, before it arrived at Euston Station. Bernie pulled Cameron’s coat over him to keep him warm. Charlotte opened her eyes and drowsily looked at Bernie, “Cover yourself over, Charlotte. We’re not there yet. Go back to sleep.”

Bernie’s eyes were drawn to movement on the platform, a man wearing a baseball cap and thick green coat was holding an animated conversation on his phone. Bernie was about to look away when the man pulled the back off the phone, took out the battery and sim card and deposited the whole lot into a nearby bin. She watched at the man moved further along the platform and was lost from her sight when boarding passengers blocked her view. Shrugging her shoulders, Bernie returned her attention to the book she had been reading earlier.

Unable to concentrate, Bernie closed the book with a thump. She looked up as someone walked along the aisle. Just the guard. Coming to a halt in the doorway, the guard turned to observe the man seated directly in front of her. Her eyes lifting to the seat number above his head. As the guard moved on, Bernie craned her neck to see where she had gone. The guard stopped and tapped on the toilet door. No answer. The guard tapped again, and Bernie could see her lips moving, although she couldn’t hear what she said from this distance. 

Suddenly, the guard moved away from the toilet, she walked purposefully back through the interconnecting carriage door and forcefully pulled it closed behind her. Bernie watched her progress as the guard moved quickly back down the carriage. Craning her neck into the aisle again, everything looked normal, but something in Bernie’s stomach fluttered. Something felt …. off. Checking that Cameron and Charlotte were still asleep, Bernie leaned across the aisle towards the passenger sitting opposite. She spoke to the woman wearing a blue jumper.

“Excuse me, you wouldn’t mind looking after my kids for a moment, would you? I’ll be right back.”

The woman looked up from her book and nodded, “Yeah, no problem.”

“Thank you very much. I’ll be right back.” Bernie eased herself out of her seat and with one last glance towards the toilet door, she turned away and headed in the direction of where the guard had disappeared through the carriage.

Bernie could hear the guard before she saw her. “… toilets C/D ...” the woman stopped speaking when she saw Bernie approaching.

“Sergeant Berenice Wolfe, Metropolitan Police. What’s going on?” Bernie flashed her warrant card at the guard.

The guard’s eyes widened, and she tried to stutter out a response. 

“You have an intelligence report for an Asian male in his twenties?”

The guard nodded, “How did you know about that?”

“I saw you check the guy in my carriage, he’s fine, but I saw someone looking at the train suspiciously at Marston. I don’t know if he succeeded in boarding, but if he did, he could be in the toilet.”

The guard glanced in the direction of the toilet and then turned back to Bernie, her mouth opened and closed twice but she said nothing.

“I’m an Operational Firearms Commander with specialist protection. What’s the plan?” Bernie kept her voice low, she did not want to spook the woman.

Nodding her head, the guard gestured for Bernie to follow her back to the guard’s van. Closing the door behind them, the guard took a deep breath.

“British Transport Police have put out an alert about a potential suicide bomber boarding a London-bound service. We’ve been ordered to stop the train at Barnet Shed, it’s a derelict depot, out in the sticks. SO19 …” the woman shrugged her shoulders.

“SCO19” Bernie corrected.

The guard continued, “They’re going to board the train.”

“How long until we get there?” Bernie asked.

The guard looked at her watch, “Seven minutes.”

“He won’t stay in the toilet. He’ll go into the carriage for maximum casualties. Alright, stick with me on this ...what’s your name?”

“Sandra.” The guard replied.

“What’s your phone number?”

“Erm … 07700900876. I need to call this in.”

“Do it.” Bernie replied as she tapped Sandra’s phone number into her own phone.

Whilst Sandra called her message in, Bernie walked back through the carriage, the connecting doors swishing closed behind her. She stopped when she reached her seat. Her eyes drawn to Charlotte sleeping peacefully with her head against the armrest. Bernie took a deep breath.

“I need a few more minutes. Is that all right?” She asked the woman sitting opposite.

“Yeah. No problem.” She smiled in response.

“Thank you.” Bernie walked purposefully towards the interconnecting door leading to the toilet. Behind her, the woman in blue watched Bernie’s departure. The door swished closed behind her.

Stepping quietly towards the toilet door, Bernie noticed the lock was turned to the “engaged” position. She laid her ear against the door and, trying to block out the sounds of the train, she listened as best she could for signs of any movement inside the toilet. Moving away from the door, she pulled her phone from the back pocket of her skinny jeans and dialled Sandra’s number. Keeping her eyes on the toilet door, she placed her phone against her ear.

“Hello?” Sandra’s voice sounded tinny against the ambient noises surrounding her.

“I can’t let him get out of here. There are dozens of passengers on this train, my kids included.”

“What …” Sandra’s voice cut out as the line disconnected.

“Hello?” Bernie pulled her phone away from her ear, ‘Call Failed’ appeared on the screen beneath Sandra’s number.

“Shit.” Bernie breathed as she looked around. The train had entered a tunnel. “Shit!” She said again and shook her head. All she could do was watch the screen and wait for the signal to return.

“Come on, come on!” She urged. Bernie could feel her heart rate increasing. She looked around nervously and then back down to her phone. Time seemed to stop as she waited for the familiar dots indicating a signal to reappear.

Finally, the dots appeared one by one in quick succession. Bernie hit the redial button. The phone rang twice before Sandra picked up.

“What I said was …”

Sandra interrupted, “The stop is just a few minutes away, let’s not do anything to …”

Bernie shook her head, “If he gets wind of an unscheduled stop, he could just detonate the device. No. Can you unlock the doors whilst the train is moving, or not?  
“Ye.. yes.” Sandra stuttered.

“When I say do it, unlock the doors. Let me take care of this.”

“What are you going to do?”

Bernie took a deep breath, “Throw him off the train.” She moved towards the toilet door again. “Stand by”. As Bernie readied herself for what could be her own imminent death, the sign on the toilet lock clicked to ‘vacant’.

“Do it now.” She breathed into the phone and waited while Sandra pushed the button which released the door mechanisms. 

The light on the door turned white as the toilet door opened and the man Bernie had seen on the platform exited the small cubicle. Their eyes met and held for a split second as the man pushed his way past Bernie and walked along the carriage. Bernie followed as the man moved through the train. 

“Subject does not appear to be carrying a device. He’s an Asian male, late twenties, wearing a black baseball cap and a t-shirt, carrying a green coat. Advise SCO19 he is heading towards the front of the train and does not appear to be a threat. Repeat, he does not appear to be a threat.” Bernie kept her eyes trained on where she had last seen the man in question. She could hear Sandra breathe a sigh of relief through the phone. “I’m going to examine the toilet to see if there is any trace of a device.”

Meanwhile, at Barnet Shed the armed response unit’s radio crackled into life. Sandra’s message had been relayed. “Copy” came the reply. 

“The train’s ETA is three minutes.” A uniformed officer informed the unit. 

“Three minutes.” The shout went up and the response unit held their positions.

Back on board the train, Bernie moved her way along the aisle towards the toilet between carriages C and D. She closed the interconnecting door behind herself and pushed the cubicle door open, coming face to face with a frightened young Asian woman. The woman held her hands up in front of herself, her thumb poised over the red button on a trigger mechanism. Her breath was coming in short, sharp pants and the terror was clear to see when her eyes met Bernie’s.

“As-Salaam Alakum” Bernie said.

The woman continued panting, too scared to respond.

“I just want to talk. That’s all.” Bernie’s eyes drifted to the trigger mechanism clutched within the young woman’s hands as her thumb drifted closer to the red button. 

Bernie spoke quietly, although her voice seemed amplified within the small confines of the cubicle, “You seem as scared as I am. I just want to help you. You don’t have to do this. You can change your mind.”

The woman’s hands shook, her thumb was only a hair’s breadth away from making contact with the button.

“Don’t do that. Please don’t do that. Don’t move, just stay still. Please. Just stay still. Don’t move. Please.” Bernie backed slightly out of the cubicle, her own terror sounding clear in her words.

The woman sobbed, her head dropping forwards as her thumb moved away from the detonator. Raising her head, tears ran down her cheeks and she shook her head.

Bernie sucked in a breath, “You don’t want to do this. You don’t look like you do. The Specialist Counter Terrorism Unit already know about a potential incident on this train. So, what I would like to do is to tell them that you are willing to talk.” Bernie maintained eye contact with the terrified young woman. “Does that sound okay to you?” Just talk. Is that a start?” Bernie slowly raised her phone to her ear and spoke to Sandra. “There’s a secondary bomber, but we’re talking. Now write this down… young Asian female equipped with an explosives vest. Advise SCO19 she’s willing to talk. Request armed officers hold back from boarding the train and that bomb disposal negotiators are deployed as operational priority. But firstly, right now, evacuate the adjacent carriages.”

“Yes. Okay.” Sandra replied. She tapped the button on the intercom system, “This is your guard speaking, would all passengers in carriage D, please make your way at once into carriages E and F. I repeat, would all passengers in carriage D, please make your way into carriages E and F.”

Sharing confused looks, the passengers began gathering their belongs and moving out of carriage D. The woman wearing the blue jumper moved across the aisle and lightly shook Charlotte on her shoulder, “Come on, we have to move.” She said, making sure that Cameron was beginning to stir as well.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the carriage, Bernie continued to talk to the young woman. “I’m just going to have a look and make sure everyone is getting out all right, okay? I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here.” Keeping eye contact until the very moment she turned her head, Bernie checked to see that the woman in the blue jumper had gathered up Cameron and Charlotte and was ushering them towards the end of the train. Knowing that her children were safe, for now, Bernie returned her attention to the potential bomber.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. My name’s Bernie, Bernie Wolfe. What’s yours?”

The young woman sniffed, her cheeks were still wet with tears. She swallowed twice before answering. “Nadia.”

“The man that was in here before, is that your husband?”

Nadia nodded her head and looked as if she was about to burst into tears again.

“And your husband wants you to die? You don’t have to be a martyr, Nadia. We can deactivate this device and we can protect you from your husband. You won’t ever have to see him again if you don’t want to. Nadia, Nadia, look at me.” Bernie waited to see if the young woman would respond. When she raised her eyes to meet Bernie’s again, Bernie continued.

“I’m just as scared as you are. I promise. I’m just bringing my kids back from visiting my Mum.”

Nadia frowned, “You have children?”

“Yes, I do. I have two.” Bernie turned her phone around so that Nadia could see the picture on her lock screen. Bernie pointed to the photograph, “That’s Charlotte, she’s ten and Cameron, he’s eight. I just want to take them home to their Dad.”

The train continued along the tracks, gradually slowing down as it approached Barnet Shed and the response teams awaiting its arrival. The radio burst into life again and a message was transmitted to the Armed Response Unit that the officer onboard the train was Bernie.

“It’s all right. Everything is going to be all right.” Bernie tried to reassure Nadia.

Bright lights flooded the toilet cubicle and Nadia looked around wildly. She rushed forwards and grabbed the door, trying to close it before Bernie could react, but Bernie was quicker. She forced the door back and held it halfway open.

“Listen to me. Why would someone you love want you to kill yourself?” Bernie shook her head, “You’ve been brainwashed. He has. You have. I know. I was in Afghanistan. Some of my friends were killed. I was almost killed myself. For what? Nothing. Politicians. Cowards and liars, ours and theirs. People who would never spill a drop of their own blood for you and I. We’re just collateral damage. Don’t let them win, Nadia.” Bernie shook her head again. “Don’t let them win.”

The train stopped, and Bernie leaned towards the door. “Police Officer; don’t shoot!” She knew that outside, the Armed Response Unit would be making their way along the side of the train and getting ready to board. She turned back to Nadia, “All right. Stay right here. I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear that? That’s them evacuating the passengers. It’s just you and me. It’s just us here.”

In the carriage nearest the front of the train. A man wearing a black baseball cap rose from his seat. 

“Armed Police” The shout went up and the officers advanced towards Nadia’s husband. Passengers screamed and sat back down in their seats.

The man in the baseball cap slowly raised his hands towards his head and obeyed the instruction to kneel down as armed police surrounded him.

“Stay exactly where you are Nadia, don’t move.” Bernie knew the appearance of more officers could scare the young woman and she did not want to be responsible for another death if she could prevent it.

“Armed Police”. The shout came from behind Bernie and she tried to stay calm for Nadia’s sake.

“Bernie Wolfe. Specialist Protection. Don’t shoot!”

“We know who you are. Stand clear” The officer advanced towards Bernie’s position.

Bernie turned her body slightly to block Nadia from the armed officer’s sight. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered.

The click of gun safety catches being removed could be heard behind Bernie’s shoulder. “Bernie, you’ve done a great job, but you’re not commanding officer here. I am. I need you to stand down and move away.” The officer instructed.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here.” Bernie held eye contact with Nadia and tried to sound reassuring. “All right. Nothing has changed, it’s just us talking here.” Behind her, Bernie could hear words coming over the officer’s radio, although she couldn’t make out what was being said. She could guess that there were other armed response officers positioned to try to get a shot at Nadia and Bernie made sure that they didn’t have a clear line of fire. She watched a tear slowly descend on Nadia’s cheek. “I’m going to turn and speak to this officer.”

“She’s co-operating. She intends to surrender. She does not intend to activate the device. Get Expo here.”

“They’re here.” The officer confirmed. “Now move away.”

Bernie turned her attention back to Nadia. “It’s all right. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not.” She shook her head. “Nadia, you need to show them that you’re not going to detonate the device. When I ask you to, I want you to raise your arms to either side. Can you do that for me when I ask?”

“Stand Clear!” The officer shouted. Bernie knew she was running out of time to avert a disaster.

“She’s going to spread her arms and we’re going to stay put and wait for Expo.”

Behind her, Bernie could hear the officer speaking over her radio.

Nadia raised her hands and Bernie instructed her to step in close. She continued to speak to the young woman in a soothing tone, telling her how well she was doing. She noticed Nadia looking over her shoulder at the officer pointing a weapon straight at the pair of them.

“That gun is an MCX Carbine. A bullet from that will go through the both of us. I’m trusting that they won’t shoot one of their own. Do you trust me too?” Bernie asked.

Nadia slowly nodded her head. Her eyes wide and wet as she stared at Bernie.

“Get Expo here now!” Bernie yelled.

“Bernie, I need the subject to step out of the toilet.” The officer stated.

“She’s going to stay here and wait for Expo.” Bernie replied.

“Come out of the toilet now. Come out right now.” 

“Get Expo here. Do not fire. Do not do this.” Bernie shouted as the officer instructed her yet again to move aside.

The officer pointed her gun forcefully at Bernie’s back. “Come out of the toilet NOW!”

In one swift movement, Nadia wrapped her arms around Bernie and they spun around so that Bernie’s back was facing the window in the door of the carriage. Bernie held on tight. Bernie began to slowly turn in circles with Nadia held tightly in her arms. She knew that if they kept moving, the armed officers would not have a clean shot. 

The armed officer sighed defeatedly and asked for Expo to board the train. “Expo is coming.” She said, a look akin to hatred directed towards Bernie.

“Thank you.” Bernie whispered. 

Bernie heard the explosives officer approaching. “Stay calm” she whispered to Nadia as she loosened her grip of the young woman.

“Miss. My name is Karen and I need you to put your arms down.” The explosives expert spoke behind Bernie.

Nadia looked to Bernie for assurance. Bernie nodded her head. She stayed close as Nadia followed the instructions given to her by the explosives expert. “Nadia, I’m going to step to the side, but I’ll be right here.” Bernie watched closely as the expert worked to remove the explosives belt from around Nadia’s waist. 

Moving slowly, Karen cut the webbing holding the belt in place and gradually inched it free from Nadia’s body. She placed it carefully on the floor in front of her and then turned to the armed officer, “Get everyone out now.”

The door of the train was remotely activated and slid back. “I’m going to step off the train and then ask you to follow me. Okay?” Bernie spoke quietly to Nadia.

When she had seen Nadia nod, Bernie turned around and stepped back off the train. Nadia followed slowly behind her, keeping her hands raised. Further up the track, her husband shouted Nadia’s name and was quickly ushered away by more armed officers. “It’s over. You’re safe now. We’ll help you.” Bernie kept speaking to Nadia as officers handcuffed her and led her away.

Bernie took a deep, cleansing breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. She had to stay strong for just a while longer. She knew there would be a debriefing, but right now she desperately wanted to see Charlotte and Cameron. She just wanted to take them home to their Dad. Everything else could wait.

Satisfied that the kids were no worse for their ordeal and having been given a ride home in a police car, which was the highlight of their evening as far as the kids were concerned. Bernie thanked the officer and watched as the police car drove away. Marcus had opened the front door and both Cameron and Charlotte had raced up the path and into his waiting arms.

“Sorry. I had to give my statement …” Bernie didn’t get to finish her apology as Marcus hugged her close and ushered them all into the house.

Foregoing their usual nightly routine, the kids were quickly changed into their pyjamas and settled into bed. Kissing them both goodnight, Bernie told them she loved them and waited while Marcus did the same. Switching both bedroom lights off and pulled their doors closed, Bernie hovered uncertainly in the hallway.

“The kids will be okay, and I should be heading off.” Bernie stuck her hands in her pockets and looked at Marcus through her fringe.

“You don’t have to go. Are you feeling all right?” Marcus asked, taking Bernie’s hand in his. He had always known that his ex-wife had a dangerous job, but this time the kids had been involved and Marcus realised he could have lost his entire family, if it hadn’t been for Bernie’s quick thinking and her actions. He had never really approved of Bernie’s army career, especially after the kids had been born, but in that moment, Marcus realised his ex-wife was a hero. Leaning forwards, Marcus tried to kiss her.

“Marcus, for fuck’s sake!” Bernie pushed him back and moved towards the stairs.

“I’m sorry Bern. I’m an idiot.” Marcus leaned back against the wall dejectedly. The only response was the slamming of the front door as Bernie left.

The next morning, Bernie drove in to work, a talk radio station playing quietly in the background. The news was full of articles surrounding the events on the train. Reporters had got hold of her phone number and Bernie had been avoiding answering her phone all morning. She pulled up to the security barrier and flashed her ID badge at the guard. He nodded in greeting and raised the barrier for her. Bernie drove through, parking her car in her designated spot. She was about to switch off the ignition when the radio presenter moved on to a statement by the Home Secretary, the Rt Hon Serena Campbell MP. It was the same spiel always trotted out after thwarted terrorist events, Bernie rolled her eyes, switched her vehicle off and closed the door behind her.

“Bit of a day yesterday. If you need some time off or for me to refer you to Oc Health for some counselling …” CS Lorraine Craddock said. She was Bernie’s superior and had been tasked with Bernie’s debrief.

“I’m fine. Thanks ma’am.” Bernie shook her head.

“It’s a miracle you’re in one piece.”

“We’re all very lucky the bomber changed her mind.” Bernie replied.

“Not that she’s saying much, and the husband is saying nothing.” Lorraine said.

“It seems as if when the time came, she froze and panicked.” Bernie responded.

“Great job Bernie. Credit to the branch. So far, you’ve acted as PPA to visiting foreign dignitaries. The Commissioner has ordered me to review specialist protection on senior politicians. I’m assigning you to a cabinet minister, the Home Secretary.” Lorraine smiled at Bernie. “It’s a step up.”

“Yes. Thank you, ma’am.” Bernie smiled in return.

That evening Bernie sat on her sofa with her laptop perched on her knees, she googled Serena Campbell, reading as much information as she could find about the woman Bernie had been charged with protecting. Bernie clicked through to Serena’s official website, she frowned as she read Serena’s voting history. The woman had constantly voted in favour of using UK military forces in combat operations overseas, particularly in Iraq and Afghanistan. Bernie closed her eyes and tried not to think of all the friends and colleagues she had lost over the years. Unconsciously, her hand rubbed the scar bisecting her chest. Bernie closed her laptop and went to bed.

The next morning after donning her bullet-proof vest, crisp white shirt and trouser suit, Bernie retrieved her Glock and magazines and then made her way to the Home Office. Standing outside, awaiting the arrival of the Home Secretary herself, Bernie was brought up to speed by her fellow protection officers.

A black BMW rounded the side of the building and slowly made its way to where Bernie and her fellow officer, Kim Knowles were waiting. 

“That’s the Principle in the first car. The back up is behind. Her driver is Terry and PPO is PC Tom Fenton.” Kim informed Bernie as she stepped forward to open the car door.

She greeted the Home Secretary as she stepped out and introduced Bernie. “This is PS Wolfe, the new PPO”.

Bernie stepped forward and greeted Serena. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am. I wondered if we could discuss you using the underground entrance from now on?”

Serena shook her hand, “I’m late for a meeting.” She said as she stepped away and made her way towards the building entrance.

Bernie watched her go. Regardless of her dubious voting habits, Serena Campbell was a gorgeous woman. Bringing her mind back to the job in hand, Bernie surveyed the surrounding area before following Serena into the Home Office.

“What’s happening with Andrew Marr?” Serena asked her assistant, Chanel.

“I’ll chase them today.” Chanel replied.

“I thought it was all confirmed.” Serena tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the lift to arrive.

“There’s a possibility that Number Ten want the slot.” Chanel shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“When were you planning to tell me?” Serena’s eyes were fixed on the lift doors.

“Just waiting for the right moment.” Chanel replied a little nervously.

“You didn’t find it.” Serena’s expression could have drilled a hole through the side of the lift.

Standing guard in the office, Bernie surveyed the staff members, her eyes roving over faces and desks, always on the look out for suspicious activity. The day progressed smoothly and before too long, Bernie found herself in the front passenger seat of Serena’s assigned car. Still scanning the streets as they drove along, Bernie watched the passing traffic and the street lights reflecting on the surface of the Thames as they drove along beside the river. From the back seat, she could hear Serena making phone calls and leaving messages, asking for someone to come to her flat. Bernie asked the driver to divert away from the river and to take the South Circular.

“Terry has been driving me for three years. I think he can be trusted to determine the fastest route.” Serena spoke without lifting her eyes from the paperwork resting on her knees.

“I’ve made a dynamic risk assessment and given the current threat level, I’m recommending a diversion.” Bernie replied.

“How much longer will that take?” Serena asked.

“I can’t say for certain, ma’am.” Bernie answered.

“In that case, we’ll take the usual route please Terry.”

“Take the South Circ if you don’t mind” Bernie informed the driver. “My job is to keep you safe ma’am, I won’t tell you how to do yours.” Bernie kept her eyes on the street ahead.

“No, but you’re happy to make it harder.” Serena muttered.

Bernie bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something she knew she shouldn’t say.

When the BMW pulled up outside Serena’s residence, Bernie exited the vehicle and watched as the secondary back up stopped on the street behind them. Taking the keys, she stepped forward and opened the front door, waiting as Serena followed her through and then closing the door securely.

Switching on the light in the hallway, Bernie asked Serena to stay where she was whilst she checked the apartment was secure. She could hear Serena on her phone again as she continued her inspection of each room.

Serena moved into her sitting room as Bernie progressed through the flat. “I’m expecting a colleague and I need you to fuck off. No offense.” Serena spoke as she removed her jacket.

“None taken.” Bernie said and moved on to the next room. Satisfied that all was secure, Bernie returned to the sitting room to find Serena sitting behind her desk reading a hefty stack of papers.

Raising her eyes from the page she was reading, Serena spoke, “PC Knowles said your name is Wolfe. You’re the officer who prevented the 1st October rail attack, that was you?”  
Bernie confirmed this was in fact true.

“It’s been a long and trying day, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.” Serena nodded.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Bernie realised this was as close to an apology as she was ever going to get from the maddening woman she had been tasked to keep safe.

Serena stood and held out her hand. “All is forgiven?”

Bernie eyed Serena’s hand before shaking it. “As you wish, ma’am.”

“No really, I’ve been a total cow.” Serena replied.

Bernie smirked, “All is forgiven.” With that, she informed Serena that her home was secure and wished her a good night. As she walked towards the front door the bell rang and Serena tried to race ahead of her to answer it. However, Bernie was quicker and pulled the door open, Serena standing a few paces behind her.

“Ah, hello.” A dark-haired gentleman stood on the threshold carrying takeaway food bags.

“Good evening, Sir.” Bernie responded.

“Rob McDonald.” The man introduced himself.

“Come through, I’m starving.” Serena gestured for the man to come inside.

Wishing Serena a good night once again, Bernie closed the apartment door behind her and making her way back to the street, she climbed into the secondary vehicle as it pulled away from the kerb.

After arriving home, Bernie quickly changed out of her suit and grabbing a beer from the fridge, she sat herself down on her sofa. Taking a large gulp of beer, she placed the bottle on the coffee table with a soft clunk and then began to scroll through pictures of her children on her phone. Her finger moved over her contacts list and she clicked on Marcus’s number. The phone rang three times before she heard Marcus’s voice on the other end of the line. Bernie only wanted to know how the children were doing, but Marcus took the opportunity to antagonise Bernie, as usual. The call ended abruptly with Marcus hanging up on her. Bernie could feel her frustrations bubbling up inside her. 

She grabbed the beer bottle from the table and threw it against the wall. There was a moment of satisfaction as the glass shattered and beer splattered outwards along the surface of the paint.

The following day found Bernie standing guard outside the BBC Television Centre in London. Serena was due to appear on the Andrew Marr Show that morning. A television assistant wearing headphones informed Serena that she would be taken through to the studio in a couple of minutes.

“I bet the PM pulled out because he knew you’d do a much better job.” Rob McDonald grinned across to where Serena was sitting on a small red sofa.

Before she could respond, Serena’s assistant walked into the room. She approached with coffee and a brown paper bag. Just as she handed the decaf coffee to Serena she tripped, the contents of the cup spilling across Serena’s blue jacket and shirt.

An angry conversation ensued between Rob, Serena and her assistant before Bernie stepped forward and removed her own jacket. She started to unbutton her shirt.

“It was fresh on this morning, ma’am.” Bernie informed Serena as she handed her the blouse. 

Serena looked her up and down, taking in how toned Bernie’s arms appeared to be under her bullet-proof vest. Coming back to herself, Serena turned away from Bernie as she whispered her thanks.

Bernie slipped her jacket back on, turning away as Serena removed her coffee-stained blouse and pushed her arms through the sleeves of Bernie’s shirt. Serena tried not to notice how warm the garment felt against her skin.

The interview went ahead, and Bernie stood at the side of the studio. Her eyes drifting around before falling on Rob McDonald who stood across from her. Turning aside, Bernie watched the interview from a nearby monitor.

Later that evening, Bernie re-watched the interview whilst she ate her dinner. She rewound the interview time and time again. Serena was unapologetic, it was obvious she saw nothing wrong with how the UK troops had been used overseas.

The days progressed in much the same way, Bernie would stand guard, either at the Home Officer or wherever Serena was making a public appear. One morning, Serena was accosted by the Chief Whip, Roger Penhaligan, Bernie asked politely if the pair would move inside for safety reasons, Roger threw a disparaging comment in Bernie’s direction and Bernie sent one straight back at him. Serena couldn’t help the grin from forming on her lips at the shocked expression on Roger’s face. Sending a smug look in Roger Penhaligan’s direction, Serena turned on her heel and fell into step beside her bodyguard. If Bernie was surprised by Serena’s reaction, she didn’t let it show on her face.

That evening, as Bernie performed her usual safety sweep of Serena’s home, Serena stepped in front of her holding a freshly laundered white blouse. She thanked Bernie for coming to her rescue, their eyes met and held as Bernie took the garment from Serena’s outstretched hand. Bernie could feel a blush rising on her cheeks and she stepped back from Serena. Serena smiled and moved to her wine rack, pulling a bottle of red from the shelf, she offered Bernie a glass.

“I’m on duty ma’am.” Bernie informed her.

“Do you answer to Berenice or Bernie?”

“I answer to both, ma’am.”

“We’re going to charge the male 1st October attacker because he has plausible links to terrorists, although I can’t say more at this stage. His wife is safe and helping us with our enquiries. It seems I’m constantly finding reasons to compliment you.” Serena informed Bernie.

“Not always, ma’am.” Bernie responded. 

Bernie turned towards the front door and wished Serena a good night.

After she left, Serena couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face again. There was something intriguing about Berenice Wolfe and Serena Campbell was determined to get to know her on a more personal level.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specialist Protection Officer Bernie Wolfe is on high alert as Home Secretary Serena Campbell's hard-line stance on national security propels her further into the public eye. With her home life becoming more difficult, it appears as if Bernie's natural animosity towards the Home Secretary is beginning to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings for blood and gun violence. If it's not your thing, you should probably skip this chapter. Again, there is a lot of dialogue taken from the episode.

Bernie drove around the corner and stopped her car in front of her children’s school. She could see the Deputy Headteacher waiting at the gates. All the other children had already entered their classrooms. Bernie turned around from her front seat and spoke to her children.

“Come on now Cam, we had all this messing around at home. Let’s not make it worse, please.” She pleaded. Bernie knew she had a long day ahead of her and although she hated to admit it, she really didn’t have time for Cameron’s fussing this morning.

“He says the other kids call him names and he hates it.” Charlotte informed her mother.

Bernie looked at her son, she could see the tears in his eyes. “Let’s not cry about it now, Cam. Don’t show weakness in front of the other kids. Come on big man, in you go.” Bernie knew this was the wrong way to handle the situation, but right now, she did not have the time required to deal with it.

Cameron released his seat belt, opened the car door and dashed towards the school gates, Charlotte followed close behind. Bernie watched as the teacher closed the gate behind them. Taking a deep breath, Bernie banged her head on the steering wheel.

“Stupid, stupid idiot.” It was hard enough living separately from her kids, the time she spent with them was precious, even if it was just the school run. She needed to make time to talk to Cameron and Charlotte and find out exactly what was going on. One thing was certain, she was out of the loop on the day to day lives of her kids and she didn’t like it one bit.

Later that morning, Bernie found herself in the front passenger seat of Serena’s car. Inside her suit jacket pocket, Bernie’s phone began to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID, “Marcus”. Bernie was in no hurry to speak to her ex-husband any time soon. Especially not after their last conversation had led to Marcus telling Bernie that he was seeing someone else, someone who “wasn’t a dyke”. Marcus took every opportunity to throw Bernie’s recently discovered sexuality in her face. Bernie had disconnected the call as quickly as she could afterwards. She missed the days of being able to slam a phone down on someone, just disconnecting didn’t have the same dramatic impact. Bernie rejected the call and apologised to Serena for the interruption. Serena did not look up from the papers balanced on her lap.

A few seconds later, Bernie’s phone vibrated for a second time. Again, she rejected the call.

“Sorry Ma’am, I need to keep it on for work.”

The phoned vibrated for a third time.

Serena raised her eyes, “I think you had better answer that before it drives us all up the wall.”

“Apologies Ma’am.” Bernie thumbed the accept button, “Hi, look I’m …”

“What were you thinking this morning. I just got called in by Cam’s teacher, he’s really upset.” Bernie didn’t need to hold the phone close to her ear to hear Marcus’s raised voice.

“I’m at work, I’ll call you back. I can’t talk right now.”

“Don’t hang up on me, please.” Marcus begged, “the specialist school, they haven’t got a place for Cameron. He has to stay at Heathbank.”

“Shit. Look I’m working, but we’ll find the person to talk to and find the right school. Marcus, I have to go.” Bernie disconnected the call.

From the back seat, Serena returned her attention to the papers in front of her. Whatever was going on with her protection officer’s children did not sound good.

Pulling up outside the Home Office, Bernie exited the car and opened Serena’s door for her. She could only apologise again for taking a personal call whilst on duty. As Serena walked towards the secure entrance, Bernie radioed in her position.

“79, Lavender entering the building,”

The day progressed much like any other, Bernie standing guard outside Serena’s office door. Serena was deep in conversation inside.

“We’ve acquired intelligence on a possible terrorist attack on a school.” The balding gentleman sitting opposite Serena passed some papers across the small table.

“Oh, my God. Feed this information through to the Police.”

The man spoke again, “Ordinarily, I would but one of the schools threw up a link to a serving police officer. Her kids attend, Berenice Wolfe.”

Serena couldn’t keep her eyes from moving to watch Bernie through the glass partition, “It may be a co-incidence.”

“Yes, it may, or a terrorist cell has obtained confidential information on the officer who foiled the 1st October attack, and this is their plan for revenge. There are two possible ways this information could have leaked, either police officers have failed to communicate securely, or an officer susceptible to bribery or blackmail is responsible for the disclosure.”

“If there is a police link, we should keep this information to ourselves.” Serena informed the man.

“Thank you.” The man responded. “I’m hoping taking specific steps to protect the school in question may redirect the terrorists towards a different course of action. An action we will be prepared for.”

“Tighten security around the schools and hold back the reason why.” Serena stood from her chair, effectively ending the meeting.

Bernie watched as Serena exited her office and was immediately surrounded by her aides. Once the conversation had concluded, Serena stepped into the conference room and greeted the Police Chief who was waiting for her.

Chairing the meeting, Serena began.

“We all know everyone, Mike Travis, Minister of State for Counter-Terrorism …” Serena introduced everyone. “… Stephen Hunter-Dunn, Director General of the Security Service and Anne Sampson, Commander of MPS Counter-Terrorism Branch.” With the introductions concluded, Serena continued.

“So perhaps we could start with an update on 1st October?” Serena asked.

“The bomber herself claims to have been coerced by her husband and she remains too intimidated to reveal anything further. Investigations are ongoing.” Commander Sampson answered.

“The clock is ticking. Maybe my officers would have more success.” Mr Hunter-Dunn spoke up.

“We’re happy to receive relevant intelligence, but it’s our investigation.” Commander Sampson said.

“I think we might need to take a step back. Police jurisdiction is clear.” Mike Travis said.

“Mike is right. Let’s move on.” Serena replied.

At home that evening, Bernie knew she couldn’t put a phone conversation with Marcus off for much longer. Taking a deep breath, she clicked on Marcus’s number, it wasn’t long before he answered.

“Hi, I’m sorry about earlier. Can I talk to the kids?” Bernie asked.

“Okay, but nothing about school. Try not to upset Cameron.” Marcus replied before calling the kids to the phone.

Bernie smiled as she spoke with her kids. She wished them both a good night and told them she loved them.

Marcus came back on the line. “It’s late and I want to get them to bed.”

“I could come over tomorrow and we could go and see the headteacher.” Bernie suggested.

“What’s the point. We’ve tried that. Unless you have a magic wand.” Marcus snapped.

“I’m sorry.” Bernie replied. “Goodnight.” She disconnected the call.

*****

Bernie wasn’t sure what was going on, but she had that fluttery feeling in her stomach again. Serena was in her office with Mike Travis. Bernie knew this meeting hadn’t been on the schedule she had received earlier. Before she could give it any further thought, Bernie’s radio squawked into life.

“79 receiving?”

“79, go ahead.” Bernie responded.

“79, it’s just come up on the box. An IED took out an ARV in Camberwell. Three officers down and more in intensive care.”

Inside her office, Serena continued her conversation with Mike, “Any idea what the target was?”

Mike looked through his papers, “The incident occurred near a school in south London, Heathbank Primary School.”

Serena recognised the name instantly. “Shit!”

“You know the school?” Mike asked.

Serena shook her head in denial.

“Fortunately, there were no casualties amongst the pupils or staff.” Mike continued.

Serena gathered her briefcase, “I need to get moving. The PM is chairing COBRA in half an hour.”

Bernie fell into step beside Serena as she exited her office, “79. Lavender on the move.”

As they waited for the lift, Serena asked, “Have you heard yet?”

“Over the radio, ma’am.” Bernie confirmed.

“My deepest sympathies to those officers’ families.” Serena paused. “Strictest confidence, but you have a right to know. It happened near your children’s school.”

“What?” Bernie whipped her head around so fast her hair brushed against her cheek.

“None of the pupils were hurt, but you should call your husband and kids.” The lift doors opened, Serena stepped aboard.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Bernie replied.

Bernie had been called into an emergency meeting with CS Lorraine Craddock who informed her that her family were being moved to a safe house and Bernie would have to move in with them.

“Thank you, ma’am, I’m glad we’re all under one roof. I’ve already spoken to them, everyone is fine.”

“You understand the question it raises?” CS Craddock asked.

“I don’t get how they could know which officer was responsible for the 1st October, unless there has been some kind of leak.” Bernie tried to sound calm, but inside she was worried for her children’s safety.

“We don’t know. We’re investigating.” CS Craddock replied. “Meanwhile, we have to take the view if there’s any risk at all of you being a target, it puts not only you and your family in jeopardy but also your colleagues, even the principal and her staff. I’m sorry Bernie, but you’re restricted to desk duty pending reassignment.”

“Oh, come on ma’am, I’m not the one who’s fucked up here. The leak, they’re the ones that should get punished.” Bernie’s temper flared.

“This isn’t a punishment, Bernie.”

Bernie knew if she stayed in the office any longer, she would say something she really shouldn’t say. She excused herself and left the office. What she really wanted right now was a cigarette, shame she’d given up months ago.

That evening, Bernie took a long walk back to the safe house. Making sure she hadn’t been followed, she double-backed on herself, slipping down side streets and alleys to ensure no-one was behind her. She felt suspicious of every face she passed on her route home, but her family’s safety meant everything to her. Bernie knocked on the nondescript door and a uniformed officer opened it. Bernie flashed her ID badge and was allowed entry.

“Glad you’re all okay.” Bernie greeted Marcus.

“This is terrifying.” Was Marcus’s response.

Hearing her voice, Charlotte and Cameron came bounding through the doorway and flung themselves into Bernie’s open arms. She cuddled them both close.

“There was a big bang.” Charlotte informed her mother.

“My ears hurt.” Said Cameron.

Seeing the kids were settled on the sofa, Marcus gestured for Bernie to follow him into the kitchen. He closed the connecting door behind them.

“They evacuated the school. Everyone is terrified. One of the police officers said this could be all about the train attack.” Marcus told Bernie.

“The problem is there are too many people opening their big mouths.” Bernie was in no mood for Marcus effectively accusing her of putting her children in danger.

“It could have been your own children.” Marcus’s point hit home.

“I know!” Bernie raised her voice.

“You should just go if you’re going to be like this.”

“Not if the three of you are in danger, no.” There was no way Bernie was leaving tonight.

“Do you think they will try something again?” 

“I don’t know, do I?” Bernie replied.

Marcus shook his head and left the room.

*****

Bernie wasn’t sure what she hated more. Desk duty or the paperwork that went with it. Feeling the need to escape, she called her best friend, and ex-army buddy, Alex Dawson and arranged to meet her at a local pub.

When Bernie arrived, she found Alex watching a news report on the explosion near the school. Taking a few moments to observe Alex, Bernie was struck again by just how beautiful Alex was. She shook her head sadly, what they had shared had been very much forbidden in the army. The IED had wrecked more than just their happy little bubble. It had almost taken both of their lives, they both bore the scars of war, although Alex’s were much easier to see.

Feeling Bernie’s eyes upon her, Alex turned around. From this distance it was easy to see the burn scars marring Alex’s otherwise flawless skin. Bernie had escaped with an unstable C5/C6 fracture with a traumatised cervical disc and a right ventricular pseudoaneurysm. Alex had been caught in the blast when their vehicle exploded, she had been left with severe burns. The incident had ended both of their army careers. Bernie had been lucky, she had recovered sufficiently to join the police. Alex on the other hand had carried a grudge against the government and the Home Secretary, in particular, for allowing British troops to be stationed in Afghanistan.

“Sanctimonious bitch!” Alex’s northern accent cut through the silence and Bernie noticed Serena was giving an interview on the television. “She’s doing exactly what they all do, exploit the situation to get more power for themselves. She was a snivelling little MP when all this started, now look at her. I can’t believe you protect people like her.”

“Did.” Bernie muttered.

“What’s that?” Alex asked.

“I’m a security risk. They’ve put Marcus and the kids in a safe house.”

“Well, shit!” Alex sat up a little straighter in her chair.

“I can live with being in the line of fine, I made a career out of it, but my family … they were always home and safe.” Bernie took a sip of her beer.

Alex leaned forwards, “That’s the way it works, even in civvie street, it’s the same thing. They’re in it for themselves, they couldn’t give a shit about a woman like you who takes the risks. You’re the mug who deals with the consequences. How do you reckon she’d feel if she got a taste?”

“A taste of what?” Bernie asked.

“Suffering the consequences.” Alex replied ominously.

Meanwhile, Serena was in a debrief meeting listening to Anne Sampson detail everything the security services knew about the recent bombing. There appeared to be a clear link between the 1st October attempt and the attack on the school, the explosives were made of the same composition.

“The reason for targeting the school, has that become any clearer yet?” Serena asked.

“It’s possible someone who witnessed the 1st October rail attack, a civilian member of staff, a member of the public, we don’t know, has links to the terrorists.” Anne answered.  
Serena listened intently as Anne and Stephen Hunter-Dunn debated the smaller details.

“Either you have a security breach in your own ranks, or your officers failed to detect another accomplice involved in 1/10. Added to which, your surveillance operation failed to detect the subject had hired a light goods vehicle.” Serena wanted answers and she wanted them now.

“If there are any learnings to be made ...” Anne continued.

“Please don’t say learnings.” Serena sneered. “Now, since you haven’t announced any new leads, I’m assuming you haven’t got any.”

“We are still putting together a picture of events surrounding the attack.” Anne tried to defend her position.

“And if you succeed, will you share that information?”

Anne frowned, “Yes. Of course.”

Serena continued, “When it was becoming clear that the subjects were planning to carry out an operation, did the police share that information with the security service?”

“With all due respect, I don’t see how that would have altered ...”

“I’m starting to lose confidence in the police’s ability to make rapid enough progress, so I’d like to take up Stephen’s proposal for the security service to assume a role in interviewing the 1/10 bombers.” Serena nodded in Stephen’s direction.

“Home Secretary, you are setting a dangerous precedent.” Anne could barely contain her shock. She was backed up by Mike Travis, the Minister for Counter-Terrorism.

Serena had lost patience, “The one officer who actually successfully averted a threat, she’s the one you want to remove from my protection team. It sends completely the wrong message.”  
Serena’s comment stunned the room into silence.

“Erm, that isn’t my department.” Anne countered.

“No,” Serena replied, “Your department is counter-terrorism, the most expensive area of policing and it’s failing. I think we’re done here.” Pushing back her chair, Serena stood and walked out of the room, her stiletto heels making a gentle thudding sound on the carpet.

That night, Bernie stayed at the safe house with her family. The following morning, as she was getting dressed Marcus called for her to come downstairs. He had opened a letter from their local council stating that Cameron had been offered a place at the specialist school. 

Looking at the letter, Bernie concluded that someone must have pulled strings, she just wasn’t sure who yet, but she intended to find out.

Bernie’s hatred for desk work had become obvious and she was called in for a meeting with CS Craddock.

“Your line manager doesn’t appreciate your attitude towards administrative duties.” It was obvious that Lorraine as trying not to smile.

“They are not my strong suit.” Bernie admitted.

“Just as well you’re being restored to active duty at the Home Office, then.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

“It’s not me, it seems like you’ve made friends in high places.” Lorraine took a seat behind her desk and regarded Bernie carefully.

Bernie wasn’t sure what to say to that, so remained silent.

“That’s it. Piss off.” Lorraine turned her attention to the papers on her desk.

Back at the Home Office, Serena was conducting a further meeting with Stephen Hunter-Dunn. As Serena sat down, her eyes met and held Bernie’s, although she wouldn’t show it, she was happy to see her favourite protection officer back in her rightful place. She turned her attention to the man seated on the other side of her desk.

At the end of the day, Bernie held the car door open as Serena seated herself inside, “it’s good to have you back P.S. Wolfe.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Bernie replied and seated herself in the passenger seat next to the driver, Terry. “Sierra Zulu 79, Lavender on the move.” She reported as the black BMW moved away from the kerb.

That evening, Serena was dining with Rob MacDonald and Bernie was required to sit at a table a discreet distance away, she could hear murmurs of conversation from the table. As she watched Serena peruse the menu, Bernie was again reminded that she was a stunningly beautiful woman. Although she couldn’t make out what was being said, Serena didn’t look very impressed with Rob. Suddenly, Serena stood up and gathered her belongings. “This feels weird.” She said as she looked across at Bernie.

“Change of plan, Lavender on the move.” Bernie reported in. “We’ll have you home in no time, ma’am.”

“Great.” Serena replied and then she groaned. “I’ve just remembered I have nothing in. Do you mind if we stop on the way home, Bernie?”

If Bernie thought it was strange sitting across from Serena, sharing pizzas out of boxes on the coffee table, she didn’t give voice to her thoughts, instead she said, “This is very generous of you, ma’am.”

“I’m just pleased you didn’t veto the idea on security reasons. Are you pleased my night out was an unmitigated disaster?” Serena licked her thumb, slowly.

“No. It’s just there are risks with being seen out in public.” Bernie replied.

“That’s easy to say if you’re smug and married.” Serena looked up when Bernie didn’t respond. “Sorry, have I put my foot in it?”

“We’re divorced.” Bernie said quietly.

“I hope I haven’t caused offence. I must have misunderstood.” Serena took a sip of her glass of Shiraz.

“The phone call with my ex-husband?” Bernie asked.

Serena smiled, “It’s nice to find another member of the embittered ex-wives club.” She raised her glass in Bernie’s direction and took another sip.

“We have our moments, but we try to put the kids first.” Bernie pulled another slice of pizza from the box.

“How are they fairing?” Serena asked.

Bernie stopped eating and looked up, “We had some good news about my son’s schooling.”

“Serena raised her eyebrow, “I’m glad. I went in to politics to help people.”

Things felt a little awkward after that and Bernie excused herself saying that she didn’t want to keep the back up vehicle waiting too much longer. Serena agreed, stating that she had work to do. Bernie cleared up the empty pizza boxes.

“Unless you fancy a cuppa?” Serena enquired.

“I should make it. Kettles, ma’am, they can be quite dangerous in untrained hands.” Bernie smiled at Serena as she looked at her through her fringe.

Serena watched as Bernie made her way through to the kitchen. She couldn’t help but notice how well her suit trousers hugged her pert bottom.

Three days later, after a meeting at Number 10 with the Prime Minister, Bernie and Serena were in the car making their way back to the Home Office.

“I hope the family are coping with the move. It must be very disruptive.” Serena said.

“They’re all a bit anxious, ma’am.” Bernie replied. She thought for a moment and then asked, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how did you know the name of my kids’ school?”

Serena looked out of the window at the traffic passing by, “It must have appeared in the immediate incident report.”

“The attack occurred only a few minutes before. It seems a bit early for a connection to be made.” Bernie questioned.

Serena shook her head, “It must have been in relation to your son from asking a colleague in the Department of Education to organise his transfer to a specialist school.” 

Serena was about to continue when something hit the driver’s side window and Terry pulled the car to the left. Serena yelped in the back seat as another thunk hit the window. She cowered down and realising that the thunks were bullets, Bernie yelled at Terry to “Go, go, go!”

At that moment, the side window shattered, and another bullet connected with Terry’s head. Blood and brain matter splattered the leather interior and Serena screamed. Thinking quickly, Bernie grabbed the sticky steering wheel and tried to keep the car moving. Unfortunately, Terry’s foot was pressing the accelerator and the car was gaining speed. Bernie pulled the wheel hard and the car smashed into a vehicle parked at the side of the street. She crouched down in her seat, memories of Afghanistan coming to the forefront of her mind. She had to stay as calm as possible, it was her job to protect Serena. The firing had stopped for a second, Serena was still screaming in the rear of the BMW and Bernie hoped it might be all over. 

Another round of thunks hit the car and Bernie realised with horror that they were still under attack. “Stay down,” she instructed Serena, “the bullets can pierce the windows, but they can’t get through the armoured metal.”

Bernie reached for her radio, giving their position and confirming they were a target. She instructed the back up vehicle to sit tight and wait.” 

More bullets rocked the BMW. Bernie tried to reassure Serena, “It’s okay, ma’am. The bullets can’t get through the armoured plating.” She reached her hand towards the back of her seat and Serena grabbed hold instantly, their fingers slipping and sliding together, both of their hands covered in Terry’s blood. Bernie squeezed hard and then got back on her radio.

“Control, 79, we need armed support on the scene as operational priority.”

Control confirmed armed support was on route and would be at their location within two minutes.

“Two minutes,” Bernie confirmed, “sit tight ma’am, you’re going to be fine.”

Another bullet hit the car and Serena screamed loudly. The car rocked as more bullets made contact.

Bernie quickly climbed through to the back seat of the vehicle, she checked that Serena was okay and then opened the car door, closing it behind her. Crouching at the side of the vehicle, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, turned the camera screen on and slowly raised the phone. A shot whizzed by her hand and Bernie pulled the phone back. Checking the picture, Bernie zoomed in on the roof of a building at the end of the street. There, at the corner was a dark figure.

Bernie reported the information to control. “The shooter is located on the top of Pascoe House, 1000 feet south of our location. Single shooter only.”

Control confirmed they had received her message, the Square where they were stopped was on lockdown and the armed response would be there in two minutes.

Bernie shook her head, “You already said two minutes.”

She opened the car door and informed Serena that she needed to get her to safety as quickly as possible. Slamming the door behind her, Bernie edged her way to the driver’s door, she unclipped Terry’s seat belt and quietly apologising to the man she had barely become acquainted with, she heaved his body up and out of the vehicle. Sliding into the driver’s seat and keeping low, Bernie informed control, “We’re sitting ducks here. Lavender on the move.” She instructed the back up vehicle to follow in close formation.

Putting the car into reverse, Bernie stepped on the accelerator and zoomed backwards down the street, the occasional bullet still making contact with the armoured metal. Whilst she did this, she continued to reassure Serena that they would be safe soon. The shooter wouldn’t have line of sight for much longer. She slammed the car into park outside Pascoe House and instructing Serena to stay where she was, Bernie grabbed her gun. “Take care of her.” She shouted to the back-up officers.

Donning her police cap and racing inside Pascoe House, Bernie yelled, “Armed Police, remain calm and stay down.” 

Bernie glanced around and spotting a security officer, she called to him, “I need access to the roof.”

“This way.” The security guard pressed the button to call the lift and upon its arrival, he pressed floor 8. Bernie stepped inside and mentally prepared herself for what awaited her as the lift moved steadily upwards.

As the doors opened at floor 8, the security guard gestured to a stairwell and told Bernie she could access the roof by going up the stairs. Moving swiftly but quietly through the doors, Bernie held her weapon ready. She climbed higher on the metal stairs and moved steadily upwards. She was breathing heavily but the time she reached the next level. Above her, Bernie could hear footsteps, someone was coming down. She tracked their movements standing ready and waiting for whoever it was to descend the final set of steps which would bring them into her line of sight. As feet appeared on the top step, Bernie yelled.

“Armed Police.” Words died in her throat as she saw who the shoot was. Alex.

They stood face to face.

“It’s over, mate.” Bernie said.

Alex looked around, the only route open to her was back towards the roof. She shook her head and gazed at Bernie. Slowly, Alex lowered the bag she had been carrying, it dropped to the ground with a quiet clatter.

“It’s over.” Bernie repeated.

“For me, not for you. You have to finish the job. I’m fucked.” Maintaining eye contact, Alex reached behind her.

“Don’t!” Bernie warned.

“Someone has to stop her, get it done.” Alex raised the pistol to the side of her chin and pulled the trigger.

Bernie lowered her weapon and sunk to her knees. She couldn’t stop her tears from falling. “Christ, Alex, what have you done?” She sobbed.

Bernie tried to gather herself as she heard more officers mounting the stairs. Finally, she stood up and as the officers arrived, she pulled herself up and walked to the side of the roof. Looking down, she could see Serena being escorted into a waiting car, her white suit splattered with Terry’s blood. She appeared unharmed. Just before she climbed into the vehicle, Serena looked up. Bernie couldn’t be sure if Serena had seen her, she stayed, unmoving until the car drove away. With one last angry look, Bernie walked away from the edge of the roof.

At home that evening, Bernie didn’t bother switching on any lights. She preferred the dark, she needed time to process the jumble of thoughts running through her head. On the coffee table, Bernie’s phone buzzed to life, the screen lighting up with Lavender’s ID.

“P.S. Wolfe.” Bernie answered.

“I need to see you.” Serena’s voice was quiet on the end of the line. “I’m staying at Blackwood Hotel.”

“Okay.” Bernie responded.

The line clicked, and she knew Serena had ended the call.

Thirty minutes later, Bernie arrived at Blackwood Hotel, she showed her ID to the officers stationed outside and was directed around to the service entrance. Again, she showed her ID to the officers at the door and was allowed access to the building.

Inside her hotel room, Serena looked a shadow of the woman Bernie had become used to seeing.

Serena was huddled up on the sofa, a tumbler of Whiskey cradled within her hands. “No complaints about the surroundings, but it’s unsettling not to be allowed back to your own home.”

“Following the attempt on your life, ma’am, all protection measures have been increased.” Bernie told her.

Serena looked up, “You think I’m still in danger?”

“It’ll turn out to be a nutjob acting alone.” Even as she said the words, Bernie cringed internally. Alex had been a great soldier, this country and the woman sitting opposite her had turned her into the person she had become.

“SO15 don’t know anything about the woman?” Serena enquired.

“I can’t imagine they are telling you anything more than they are telling me, ma’am.”

Serena nodded. “I have a meeting in the morning with Stephen Hunter-Dunn. Maybe the Security Service can shed more light.” Serena stood up and placed her drink on the table. She turned to face Bernie, “Why were the police held back from entering the square?”

“It wasn’t safe for unarmed officers to go in.” Bernie replied.

Serena stepped closer to her. “I didn’t mean that. I meant the ARV’s. We were under attack, there were members of the public, Terry was blown apart.” Serena’s voice shook. “Who would give that order?”

“Ma’am, are you okay?” 

“Who would give that order?” Serena repeated. “They held resources back and left us in the line of fire.”

“I don’t think that was what happened.” Bernie didn’t know what Serena was getting at.

“Just answer the question, please Berenice.” Serena pleaded.

“That would be an Executive Officer at SO15.” Bernie waited while Serena processed that information.

A dawning realisation passed across Serena’s face, “Anne Sampson.” Serena turned around and walked back towards the table.

Bernie tried to be a voice of reason, “I can’t imagine for one moment the ARV’s were being held back without good reason. The first priority is preservation of life.”

“I was being shot at.” Serena yelled. She reached for her glass, her hands shook, she knocked the drink over, the liquid spilled across the surface of the wood. “That would suit her, wouldn’t it? Me dead and smashed to pieces.”

Bernie stepped forward, “Ma’am, why don’t you sit down and let me take care of this.”

Serena turned slowly. Bernie hadn’t realised she was standing quite so close, she could smell Serena’s slightly spicy perfume. Serena moved closer still, her voice broke as she said, “I’m not the Queen. You’re allowed to touch me.” Serena’s hand slid against Bernie’s, their fingers brushed against each other’s. Serena’s head fell against Bernie’s shoulder and she wrapped her arms tightly around Bernie’s back. A beat or two passed before Bernie raised her arms slowly and pulled Serena closer. Breathing deeply, Bernie closed her eyes, her hands rubbed up and down Serena’s back in a gentle motion. Bernie opened her eyes when she felt Serena’s lips on the side of her neck. Serena continued to place soft kisses against Bernie’s warm skin, her lips moving along the column of Bernie’s throat until she pulled back. Bernie could feel Serena’s warm breath ghosting across her lips for a moment and then, Serena’s lips collided with her own.

Serena’s hands tangled in Bernie’s hair as she deepened the kiss. Bernie’s own hand wrapped around the back of Serena’s neck, the short hairs tickling Bernie’s skin as she pulled Serena in. Swiping her tongue against Serena’s lips, she felt as well as heard Serena growl as she sucked Bernie’s top lip into her mouth. It was a matter of moments before they were falling against the covers of Serena’s hotel bed.

Kissing her frantically, Serena pulled Bernie’s shirt free of her skinny jeans and ran her fingers over the soft skin of her waist. Running her hands around Bernie’s sides, Serena undid the buttons on Bernie’s shirt, finally pulling it off her shoulders and down her arms. She pulled her own t-shirt over her head, she needed to feel Bernie’s body against her own. So urgent was her need, that Serena didn’t pay more than a passing glance to the large scar bisecting Bernie’s chest.

They kissed again and again. There was a momentary pause in the proceedings when Serena’s fumbling hands couldn’t push Bernie’s jeans down over her hips. With a self-conscious laugh, Bernie rolled off the bed and removed her jeans, watching as Serena dispatched with her own trousers, post-haste. Serena held her hand out to Bernie and they lay together, legs entwined on the bed. The sense of urgency had decreased, somewhat, and they spent time leisurely exploring each other before Serena took Bernie’s hand in her own and guided it between her legs.

In the early hours of the morning, Serena watched as Bernie slept peacefully beside her. Trying not to wake her sleeping companion, Serena clicked on the bathroom light and closed the door behind her quietly. She wrapped herself in the white, fluffy bathrobe hanging from the bathroom door and then sat down on the closed toilet lid. What had she done? 

In the next room, Bernie woke. “Shit!” she whispered. She had slept with Serena. This was so far against protocol and Bernie knew if her superiors got even a sniff of what had gone on last night, she would be in serious trouble. Her only hope was that Serena would want this getting out. Speaking of which, where was Serena? Bernie pushed the duvet back and stood up, quickly stepping into her clothes, she wandered through the suite. She stopped when she saw a thin strip of light coming from under the bathroom door and realised where Serena was. Exiting the suite, she closed the door firmly behind her.

Later that morning, while Serena held a press conference on the events of the day before, Bernie had been called in to attend a meeting with Lorraine Craddock. To Bernie’s surprise, Anne Sampson was sat at a table to the side of the office.

“As you can imagine, it’s pretty hectic around here.” Lorraine said.

“Any progress, ma’am?” Bernie enquired.

“Not yet. The shooter signed into Pascoe House as a trades person. She signed in using a false name, she was carrying no ID and finger prints haven’t thrown up a match, either.” Lorraine replied.

“We’ll find out and any accomplices, if there are any.” Anne Sampson spoke up. “I’m not here, eyes front.” She continued when Bernie turned to look in her direction.

“You’ve distinguished yourself again, Berenice. I intend to put you forward for a commendation. There’s even talk of a medal.” Lorraine drew Bernie’s attention back to herself.

“Thank you very much, ma’am.”

“Obviously, Thornton Circus will have to be looked into by the IOPC as the shooter died at the scene, but all the witnesses say you acted with complete professionalism.” 

“There’s 101 places I need to be.” Anne interrupted.

Lorraine leaned forward on her desk, “Stephen Hunter-Dunn, the Director General of the Security Service … The Home Secretary has met with him how many times in recent weeks?” 

Bernie thought for a moment, “I haven’t been counting, ma’am.”

“They are having almost daily conferences and keeping me out of the loop, why?” Anne asked.

“I’ve no idea, ma’am.” Bernie really didn’t want any part in this conversation. It wasn’t as if Serena confided in her at all.

Anne wandered around the table until she was face to face with Bernie “She’s taken the 1st October attack off us, unjustified, unprecedented. This is a very, very dangerous politician. Someone who must be stopped, but a politician who happens to regard you as her ‘golden girl’. 

“There’s an upside to the Home Secretary having you reinstated. You know everyone she meets, where, when, how long. We’ve arranged to keep her at the Blackwood Hotel with an adjoining room for you.” Lorraine said.

“My surveillance team will issue you with the necessary equipment to monitor her meetings.” Anne said.

“Is that lawful, ma’am?” Bernie enquired. She stared at Anne, “I have my duties as PPO, I’d rather stick to those.”

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger.” Anne slowly shook her head. 

“I see this all the time, Berenice. The minister ingratiates themselves with the PPO, a favour here, pulling strings there … you think it’s out of the goodness of their heart, you say you’ll keep their secrets, no matter what.” Lorraine stated.

Anne moved forwards until she was perched on the edge of the table closest to Bernie, “Our investigation is well underway into the bombing that took place right next to your kids’ school. We heard the security service had advanced knowledge of which schools were targets and who do they run to with their intelligence? One of her team told me in the strictest confidence that as soon as the school was mentioned, she recognised the name straight away. There is only one plausible explanation, she’d been given prior intelligence it was a target. All your precious Home Secretary had to do was say the word and your kids would have been out of harm’s way, but she sat back and let it happen.” Anne drove her point home hard.

That evening, as they walked along the corridor of Blackwood Hotel, Bernie informed Serena that she would be in the adjoining room. She wished Serena a good evening and made her way into her own room. Bernie closed the door behind her and unbuttoned her suit jacket, she slipped her earpiece into her jacket pocket and placed the jacket over the back of a chair. She unclipped her gun from its holster and placed it on the bedside table. She could hear footsteps on the hardwood floor next door, Serena was moving around. Suddenly, the lock on the interconnecting door clicked and the door was opened, Serena stood in the doorway. Bernie held eye contact for a few seconds before moving forwards, Serena met her halfway and they kissed, hard. They backed up to the nearest flat surface, which was, in this case, a desk, Bernie lifted Serena up and deposited her on top. Hiking her skirt up, Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie’s thighs, it was a matter of seconds before Bernie’s fingers were slipping inside Serena’s knickers.

“Your job, my job, it complicates everything.” Serena panted.

“Nothing complicates my job. It’s to protect you.” Bernie whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena have become lovers. Bernie hides the fact that she knew Alex. Serena's proposed anti-terrorism bill leads to mass protests and another attempt to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the increased rating. This chapter includes an extension of *that* scene.

The white, linen sheet felt like a cocoon shielding them from the outside world and the reality they would have to face sooner or later.

Serena’s fingers lightly caressed Bernie’s skin, mapping all the scars depicting Bernie’s life. 

Finally, Serena found the scar bisecting Bernie’s chest. “How long were you in the army?” She asked, gently running her fingers along the length of the scar.

“Ten years.” Bernie replied.

“Is that what you always wanted to do?” Serena’s eyes followed the path of her fingers.

“You’ll probably laugh, but when I was in school, I wanted to be a doctor.” Bernie smiled self-deprecatingly.

Serena raised an eyebrow, “I’m not laughing.” She said, although she couldn’t hold back a grin. The idea of Doctor Bernie carrying out an examination upon her person turned her on to no end.

“What happened?” Serena questioned.

Bernie’s gaze shifted along Serena’s gorgeous body, “To get into medical school you need work experience. How do you get that? By knowing a Doctor who can get you in. I had no idea where to start, so I never applied.” Bernie closed her eyes briefly as Serena’s hand cupped her breast before returning to her chest scar.

“This doesn’t hurt?” she asked, running her short fingernails over Bernie’s skin.

“Not now.” Bernie replied. “I’m one of the lucky ones.”

“Because you survived?” Serena inched closer, she couldn’t get enough of Bernie. She didn’t know why, but she felt the need to be close to her. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

“Yes, that to.” Bernie smiled and then she lunged forward, kissing Serena hard. After a few moments, Bernie broke the kiss. “Even if it might cost me my job.” She breathed.

“Hmmm.” Serena grinned, “Sex with the Home Secretary?” Serena couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up within her. Bernie tried to hold back her own laugh, as she slid her leg over Serena’s thighs and raised herself up on her elbows. Serena looked glorious from this angle and Bernie couldn’t help herself. She needed to have the woman spread out beneath her and she needed her right now.

After she had showered and cleaned her teeth, Bernie didn’t feel the need to fully dress. She knew she would be confined to the suite today. Slipping on a white vest top and boxer shorts, she mooched around her room. She could hear muffled voices coming from Serena’s suite, although she couldn’t make out what the Home Secretary was saying.

Opening a drawer in her bedside cabinet, Bernie found a briefcase Anne Sampson’s team had left for her. If she was honest with herself, Bernie had to admit that she didn’t want to eavesdrop for the good of the country, she wanted to know if Serena was sleeping with anyone else.

Hooking the equipment up, Bernie placed the headphones over her ears and tiptoed towards the interconnecting door, she did not want to alert anyone to her presence. Placing the listening device against the door, she held her breath.

“We don’t know if there is a connection, or if he was acting alone.” Bernie recognised Stephen Hunter-Dunn’s voice immediately.

“It’s my parliamentary bill, isn’t it? It’s made me a target.” Serena sounded worried.

“The only plausible conclusions is your itinerary was leaked.” Stephen Hunter-Dunn replied.

”By the police? They set me up, that’s obvious.” Serena raised her eyes and met those of the man sitting opposite her, “Our arrangement?” she asked.

“No-one knows, I can assure you of that. We need to establish the most secure means of getting material to you.” Stephen said.

“Not by the office.”

“Leave it with me. Have a good day, Home Secretary.” Stephen answered.

From the muffled noises coming through the microphone, Bernie could only assume that Stephen Hunter-Dunn was leaving. With the sound of a door closing, Bernie packed the listening device away. She hated that she had been put in this position. Her main responsibility was to keep Serena safe, but what if Alex and Anne Sampson had been right all along and Serena couldn’t be trusted?

Later that morning, Bernie knocked on Serena’s hotel suite door. When Serena opened the door, she looked a little smug. “Good morning, Sergeant Wolfe. Sleep well?”

Bernie bit her lip before replying, “Yes ma’am. You?”

“Yes, thank you.” Serena couldn’t hold back the smile on her face and Bernie grinned in return. They entered the lift and as the doors closed, they met in an embrace, kissing passionately as the lift descended.

As they arrived at ground level, the lift doors opened, and a security officer Bernie didn’t recognised announced. “Lavender coming out.”

Bernie almost choked on her own spit as Serena turned to her and coyly raised an eyebrow. 

“I need to use the loo.” Serena said.

“I’ll clear the area.” Bernie assured her.

“Police Officer, I need to ask if anyone is in here.” Bernie’s question went unanswered, “Just a second ma’am.” Bernie entered the toilet and checked all the stalls, finding it empty, she gestured for Serena to come inside. “All clear, ma’am.”

As soon as the door closed behind her, Serena grabbed Bernie by the lapels of her jacket and hauled her close. With her back against the toilet door, Serena launched herself at her protection officer, kissing her hard as she lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Bernie’s thigh. Bernie shoved Serena back against the door and pushed her thigh tighter against Serena’s core. Serena whimpered, her hands clasping Bernie’s bottom.

“I know you’ll never let anything bad happen to me.” Serena whispered as she guided Bernie’s hand to the zip of her trousers.

Bernie lowered the zip as Serena lowered her leg. Standing in front of her, Serena waited eagerly as Bernie pushed Serena’s trousers and knickers down towards her hips. She kissed Serena again as her fingers toyed with the triangle of hair at the apex of Serena’s thighs.

“Please. I need you, Bernie.” Serena begged.

Bernie slipped her hand lower, her fingers making contact with Serena’s wetness. She circled a finger around Serena’s clit, rubbing the hard nub frantically. Bernie knew they didn’t have much time before someone came looking for them.

They kissed again, Serena’s hands tangling in Bernie’s hair as she tried to anchor herself. Serena’s back banged against the wooden door as Bernie’s fingers rubbed her harder.

“Don’t stop, please.” She begged, biting down against the side of Bernie’s neck as her orgasm tore through her. Serena moaned, trying to keep her voice down. She knew there were security officers just outside the door and she didn’t want to alert them to what was happening inside the ladies’ loo.

Taking a few minutes to compose herself, Serena adjusted her underwear and trousers. Standing in front of the mirror, she couldn’t help but notice the rosy glow of her cheeks. Taking a moment to splash some water on her face, Serena watched as Bernie licked her fingers clean. She couldn’t help but moan again at the look on Bernie’s face.

Bernie stepped behind Serena as she continued to pat her face dry on a paper towel, being careful not to disturb her makeup. Their eyes met in the mirror and Bernie’s breath ghosted against Serena’s skin as she whispered in her ear.

“I’m not going to wash my hands. I want to be reminded of what we did every time I smell you on my fingers all through the day.” Bernie leaned closer and sucked Serena’s earlobe into her mouth. Serena whimpered and wrapped a damp hand in Bernie’s hair, tipping her head to the side as Bernie continued to nip at her ear.

All too soon for Serena’s liking, Bernie moved away. “We need to get back outside before someone comes looking for us.” She said.

“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten that I owe you one.” Serena said as she finished drying her hands and deposited the paper towel in the bin. She picked up her briefcase and opened the door.

“I’m not keeping score.” Bernie whispered.

******

Later that morning, Bernie was called in to a meeting with CS Lorraine Craddock.

“Bernie. Thanks for coming in. Have a seat. I thought this would be the most secure way to hear your report.” Lorraine took a seat opposite Bernie.

“My report, ma’am?” Bernie questioned. She had a feeling that she knew where this conversation was going, and she didn’t like it one bit. Bernie ran her hand through her hair, as she lowered her hand she caught a faint whiff of Serena’s scent still lingering on her fingers. She raised her hand to her nose and making it look as if she had an itch, Bernie rubbed her nose, inhaling as she did so.

“The Home Secretary’s contact with the Security Service.”

“Nothing significant as yet, ma’am.” Bernie shook her head.

“No?” Lorraine queried. “The Director General entered the hotel at 07.49 and left at 08.22.”

Bernie thought for a moment, “I was taking a shower and missed that. Very sorry, Ma’am.”

Lorraine crossed her arms, “We’ve put you in that room for a reason. How’s the family, Bernie?”

“Is there some intel they’re still in danger?” Bernie asked.

“No, but there was. I’ll be completing a review of the threat to life assessment. Extending their stay at the safe house will be weighed against the operational priorities in our budget.”

“I’ll be sure to record the Home Secretary’s next meeting.” Bernie said.

Lorraine held the door open for Bernie to exit. “Oh, SO15 want to interview you about Thornton Circus.”

“I gave them a full statement at the time.”

“The IOPC is involved, so they want to ensure they have all the details.” Lorraine replied.

********

At SO15’s offices, Bernie was kept waiting in an interview room. Finally two officers entered and introduced themselves as DCI Sharma and DS Rayburn.

“Okay Bernie, we are grateful for your written statement, but we’d like you to take us through the scene giving us as much detail as possible about the events on the roof of Pascoe House.” DCI Sharma said.

“It’s all as per my statement. The shooter was exactly where I’d seen her on the roof of Pascoe House. She was dressed in overalls and equipped with a PSL. When the ARVs arrived, she decided there was no way out.” Bernie stated.

“How come she didn’t see you?” DS Rayburn asked.

“I was observing from a covered position.” Bernie answered.

“Why did she turn the pistol on herself?” DCI Sharma asked.

Bernie took a deep breath, “As you know from my statement, I attempted to arrest her. I called out “Armed Police and ordered her to surrender her firearm, she chose not to comply.”

“So she didn’t say anything that might reveal a motive for firing on the Home Secretary’s vehicle?” DCI Sharma asked.

“I’m afraid not, Sir.” Bernie said.

“Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to ID the assailant, or trace the firearm. It takes some doing, getting a weapon like that and leaving no trace. Look, if there is anything you can tell us about her it would be a big help.” DS Rayburn said.

Bernie shook her head, “Sorry.”

DS Rayburn looked at the documents in front of her, “We’ve got these images from the CCTV cameras on the roof.”

“They appear to show a significant verbal exchange between you and the assailant, but unfortunately your mouths aren’t visible for lipreading.” DCI Sharma stated.

Bernie looked at the images, “Yes, she repeated a number of times that she had no intention to surrender.”

“The one thing that occurs to me, Bernie, the shooter had a firearm that could blow half your body away. Why didn’t she use it on you and make a get away?” DS Rayburn asked.

“As per my statement, that firearm was packed away, the ARVs arrived, if she had got past me she would have had nowhere to run to.” Bernie said.

“See, Bernie, this woman is a complete stranger and yet somehow you know for certain when she sees the ARVs, she decides to throw in the towel.” DCI Sharma replied.

“You’re quite right, Sir, I couldn’t know that, I made an assumption, which was re-enforced by the shooter’s comments to me, but I am happy to amend my statement accordingly, if that would assist you.” Bernie said. “Sorry I can’t be more helpful.”

“That’s okay.” DCI Sharma said as he shook Bernie’s hand.

That evening, Bernie escorted Serena to her hotel room and make a security sweep.

“All clear, ma’am.” Bernie said.

“Is anything the matter?” Serena asked.

“No.” Bernie answered.

Serena cocked her head to one side, “Are the family back at home?”

“The safe house has been extended. There’s no other option with everyone in the dark about whether they’re still a target.” Bernie replied.

“You know you can always come to me.” Serena said with a smile.

“I couldn’t ask you to circumvent security protocol.” Bernie shook her head.

Serena rolled her eyes, “Protocol. It’s your family. None of the code words retrospectively associated with your family have been detected in communications with other cells on the watch list.”

“That’s good to know. Thank you.” Bernie smiled.

Serena frowned, “Is there something more?”

“No.”

“You’re sure?” Serena asked.

“You wouldn’t personally have dealt with my son’s change of school, not worth the risk. Are you sure that’s how you knew the name?” Bernie asked.

Serena looked down, “I’m tired and I’ve got a shit load of work to do.” She turned away and opened the interconnecting door, “Thank you Sergeant, have a good evening.”

Bernie knew a dismissal when she heard one. With a quiet “Ma’am.” She walked through to her own room. The door closed behind her.

The next morning Serena was debrief by Stephen Hunter-Dunn, where he effectively blamed the police for leaking information, Serena suggested it was too early to jump to conclusions.

“I understand you had a visit from our mutual friend, Richard Longcross last evening. Have you had a chance to view the material?” Stephen asked. He was referring to an encrypted document Serena had been granted access to.

“Thank you. I feel it is my duty as a public servant to take action. There’s advantage in moving quickly. Serena said.

“I’m in a position to notify you of the most advantageous timing.” He replied.

“Thank you, Stephen.” Serena replied.

From her position outside of the office, Bernie watched Stephen leave.

The day proceeded much like any other and as Bernie and Serena entered the lift at the Blackwood Hotel, later that evening, Serena commented on the fact that it had been a long day.

“You do all the work, I just watch.” Bernie replied.

“I’m sorry about last night, I was snowed under. I have a couple of hours of work to do and then I’ll give you a knock.” Serena said. She moved her hand slightly and brushed her fingers against the back of Bernie’s hand.

The lift dinged, announcing their arrival at their floor. Bernie pulled her hand away.

“Like I’m room service?” She said as she stepped through the open doors.

In her own room, Bernie took her jacket off and opened the mini fridge, she pulled out a bottle of beer, took the top off and took a long drink. There was a knock on the interconnecting door and Serena’s side of the door opened. Bernie waited, but Serena did not enter her room. Realising that Serena wasn’t going to move, Bernie walked around the suite until she could see the other woman.

“I think you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Serena said.

Bernie nodded.

“Please don’t turn out to be yet another woman who can’t wait to see me fail. We’re not handling this very well, are we?” Serena gestured between the two of them.

“No.” Bernie shook her head. “It’s me. It’s my fault, I never expected …”

“Neither did I, if I’m honest.” Serena walked away leaving the door open.

Turning back, she gave Bernie a coy look and reached for the zip of her trousers. She leaned against the wall whilst she lowered the zip and then, still holding eye contact with Bernie, Serena’s hand disappeared inside her underwear. She closed her eyes briefly and whimpered as her hand slipped further down.

“This is your way of telling me I’m more in control?” Bernie asked. She was trying to play it cool, but she could feel her heart rate increasing.

Serena pulled her trousers further down her hips, giving Bernie a better view of the lacy underwear she wore underneath. “You see right through me.” She said as she turned away and moved further into her room.

Taking her time, Bernie sauntered through to Serena’s bedroom. Leaning her shoulder against the open doorway, she took in the vision spread out on the bed before her. Serena’s hand was still inside her open trousers, Bernie tracked the movement of her fingers, it was easy to imagine exactly what Serena was doing. Bernie shifted her gaze, her eyes met and held Serena’s. Serena moaned, the speed of her movements increasing and Bernie felt her own arousal spike in response.

She stalked her way across the room, still holding eye contact until she reached the edge of the bed. Crawling forward, she straddled Serena’s thighs and gripped her wrist. She pulled Serena’s hand from inside her underwear and held it gently. The dampness on Serena’s fingers glistened in the low lamplight and Bernie caught Serena’s musky scent as she raised Serena’s hand to her face. Her tongue peaked from between her parted lips and Bernie delicately lapped at Serena’s fingers before wrapping her tongue around one and sucking it into the warm cavern of her mouth. Serena groaned and arched her back off the duvet. She pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped her free arm around Bernie’s neck. Bernie slipped Serena’s finger from her mouth, she placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles before she hauled Serena closer and kissed her hard.

Serena’s hands found their way into Bernie’s hair and she pushed her tongue inside Bernie’s mouth, chasing any remaining taste of herself. Bernie pushed her back.

“I need you naked. Now!” She said, already reaching for the buttons of her shirt and roughly pulling the garment down her arms. She threw it across the room and watched as Serena started to unbutton her own shirt.

Serena raised her hips and Bernie pulled her trousers down. “As much as I like these, they have to go.” Bernie hooked her fingers inside Serena’s lacy knickers and she pulled those down and off with the trousers.

Bernie dispensed with the remainder of her own clothes and they met, naked skin pressed against naked skin, in the middle of the bed. Bernie kissed her way down Serena’s body, until she reached the place she had been thinking about all day. Pushing Serena’s legs further apart, Bernie positioned herself between Serena’s thighs and holding eye contact again, she licked a slow path along Serena’s centre, moving back down to place a sucking kiss at the top of her thigh. Serena moaned as Bernie continued to tease her with sucking kisses to her clit. Bernie savoured the exquisite taste of her lover. She slipped her fingers inside Serena as she worked her hard little clit with her mouth. 

As Bernie worked Serena up, she felt hands grip her hair and pull her closer, she knew exactly what Serena wanted and, after bringing her to the brink of orgasm before backing off slightly, Bernie decided to reward Serena for her patience. Renewing her efforts, she brought Serena over the peak, her orgasm crashing over her. Serena cried out loudly, Her fingers knotting in Bernie’s hair almost to the point of pain, before she released her, trembling hands reached out and pulled Bernie up the bed.

When Serena had sufficiently recovered, she rolled Bernie over and proceeded to show her just what the Home Secretary’s tongue could do when she wasn’t delivering speeches in the House of Commons.

Laying in bed together afterwards, Serena traced her fingers along Bernie’s abdomen. “Were both of your children c-section?”

At Bernie’s confused look, Serena carried on, “I have seen the scar.”

Bernie smiled, “That was Charlotte. She was breech.”

Serena snuggled closer and wrapped her arm tighter around Bernie’s waist. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**************************

“Did you get those figures for the number of searches online for Jihadist propaganda? Serena asked as she walked up the stairs in the House of Commons.

“Yes, I have them here.” Tahir Mahmood, one of Serena’s Aides, looked through his notes.

“I have them.” Rob McDonald thrust a sheet of paper under Serena’s nose.

“Thanks, Rob.” Serena said taking a quick look at the figures as she continued to climb the stairs.

As Serena made her way into the chambers, Bernie could heard Rob and Tahir arguing, although she was too far away to make out any exact words.

In the chamber, Serena was arguing her points in favour of the anti-terrorism bill, “Invasion of privacy implies unwarranted and, or disproportionate activity, it is neither. The Security Services need to examine a thousand accounts in order to find the one posing a threat. What would have been the cost to those innocent commuters in the first of October rail attack.and what will be the cost of failing to prevent the next attack?” She drove her point home, emphatically before taking her seat on the front bench.

On the way out of the chamber, Bernie could hear Tahir Mahmood updating Serena on approval ratings and he suggested that she should make more public appearances. There was an engagement in the diary at St Matthew's College and Tahir suggested that Serena should fulfil that engagement.

Serena looked at Bernie, “I’m sure the police would take a different view.”

“That’s security, not politics.” Tahir said. He stared at Bernie before following Serena out of the building.

On the way back to the hotel that evening, Serena spoke, “I picked up that you didn’t oppose my engagement at St Matthew’s.”

“The final decision comes from well above my pay grade.” Bernie replied.

“I think you’ve got an ulterior motive.” Serena raised her eyebrow.

“You think?” Bernie smiled shyly.

“You don’t want people suspecting you’ve become more protective.” Serena leaned in a little closer.

“Busted.” Bernie laughed.

A few days later, Bernie was catching up on her dreaded paperwork when Kim Knowles approached her. “Good news, skip, they have a lead on the Thornton Circus shooter.”

Bernie nodded and tried to stay calm. However, on the inside, her stomach churned. Surely, they couldn’t have identified Alex, could they?

As she left the building, Bernie’s phone rang, it was Serena.

“I need to go out of town tonight.” Serena informed her.

“Where to?” Bernie asked.

“Get everything organised and I’ll give you the necessary information just before we set off.” Serena said.

“Sure.” Bernie said.

“You’ll drive, no police escort, no support vehicle. I don’t want anyone to know.” Serena spoke quietly.

“Serena, I can’t authorise that, you’re a target.” Bernie looked around to check if anyone was listening.

“I’m a target because of leaks. I’ll take responsibility. Please Bernie. You’re the only one I trust.”

True to her word, Serena had all the details ready when Bernie arrived with the car later that evening. They drove down quiet country lanes and then turned on to an unmarked road. A police officer stood guard and requested their identification documents before allowing them entry.

As bernie halted the car outside the main entrance, Serena turned to her, “Don’t mention this to anyone. This never happened.” She opened the car door and stepped out, smiling at Bernie as she closed the door and walked into Chequers, the Prime Minister’s country retreat. Bernie waited in the car.

*****

The day of Serena’s appearance at St Matthew’s College dawned clear and bright, Rob McDonald informed Serena that the last minute fact checking was still a work in progress and he would have Tahir get it to her well before she was due to make her speech. 

Bernie informed Serena that traffic was snarled up and they would be taking a different route. For once, Serena didn’t complain.

As they sped along the road, Serena made adjustments to her speech. Her eyes rising occasionally to look at the messy curls of the woman in the passenger seat in front of her. Bernie was lost in her own thoughts.

As they arrived at St Matthew’s College, they were greeted by a mob of shouting protesters, some with placards sporting slogans against Serena’s Ripa 18 bill. They stepped out of the vehicle into a barrage of eggs being thrown in their direction, one hit the wall narrowly missing Serena. Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena’s shoulder and hurried her inside. Realising what she had done, Bernie dropped her arm but stayed close by Serena’s side.

After greeting the faculty staff of the college, Serena needed a moment to speak to Tahir Mahmood. Bernie watched on as Serena angrily spoke to her aide before rejoining the faculty staff.

Kim Knowles caught up with Bernie and informed her the final sweeps had been completed and Lavender was good to go. Bernie confirmed she would see Kim inside the auditorium.

Bernie knocked on the door of the office where Serena was waiting, “Ready when you are, ma’am.”

Serena took a breath and then spoke without looking up, “I knew the name of your children’s school because it was on a list of possible targets. I didn’t forewarn you or anyone else for that matter ...” Serena stood up and continued speaking, “due to the fact the threat was non-specific. We’re still not clear as to why Heathbank was singled out. I ordered ARVs to deploy near all schools identified as being at risk, as a result of that measure no school children came to any harm.”

Bernie bit her lip and nodded.

“You’re being my PPO makes this difficult any way. It’s for the best that changes.” Serena’s eyes were suspiciously damp and as Bernie attempted to walk away, Serena grabbed her hand. “I want you right beside me, not because it’s your job but because it’s our choice.” She smiled at Bernie and squeezed her hand a little tighter before letting go. As Serena turned to gather her papers, Bernie took a moment to steady herself and left Serena alone.

In the auditorium, Bernie watched on as Serena walked across the stage and gathered herself to begin her speech. Serena had only just begun speaking when a disturbance at the back of the hall interrupted her, police were quick to react and ushered the protesters out of the room. Bernie updated control on the situation. Serena took a moment and then continued.

Bernie could see movement from the doorway where Kim Knowles stood. She began to walk around to assess the situation. Speaking to other officers, Bernie informed them that she was going to take a look. Exiting the hall, Bernie saw Tahir Mahmood lurking in the corridor, she approached him.

“What the fuck?” She questioned.

“There’s been a massive fuck up with the speech,” Tahir stuttered, “Rob just called me, I need to warn Serena.”

“What’s in the briefcase?” Bernie eyed it suspiciously.

“Research files, the fact checking she needs.” Tahir replied.

“Show me.” Bernie demanded. When Tahir hesitated, Bernie insisted.

Tahir opened the case and Bernie peered inside, “Okay.” She said. Letting Tahir go, Bernie made her way back to the doors of the auditorium.

A few minutes later, as Bernie stood at the back of the hall listening to Serena’s velvety smooth voice, she noticed something had caught the attention of Kim Knowles. Suddenly, Kim starting running towards the stage and Bernie followed her. Before they could reach Serena, an explosion rocked the room, Bernie was sent flying as smoke and shrapnel filled the area. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the night before play out for the Home Secretary Serena Campbell and her Specialist Protection Officer Bernie Wolfe.

Chapter 4

Bernie sat in a nondescript waiting room. She wondered if the chairs were purposefully uncomfortable, or if the feeling was just a byproduct of the bumps, cuts and bruises she had suffered during the explosion. She had been lucky, they said. Cuts and bruises, they said. Serena hadn’t been so fortunate, not that anyone was telling Bernie much. She’d managed to coerce a nurse into telling her that Serena had been rushed into surgery, but that was the extent of the communication. So, Bernie waited, torturing herself by watching news footage on the television hooked to the plain white wall.

Roger Penhaligon, the Chief Whip had appeared just after Bernie had arrived at the hospital. He had demanded answers, Bernie had none to give. St Matthew’s College had been given a full security sweep before Serena’s arrival. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to explain why the explosion had occurred.

Bernie’s phone buzzed continuously, Marcus’s name appearing time and time again on her screen. Bernie knew she should let him know that she was safe, at least, but she just couldn’t face it at the present time. Her only concern was Serena.

Hours passed with no news. Bernie needed to get some air, the atmosphere in the hospital was stifling, Bernie felt as if she was suffocating. She left the hospital and wandered aimlessly, eventually finding herself back at her flat. There were police officers outside and they asked for Bernie’s permission to search her dwelling and took her computer and communication devices. They explained that it was a routine search and they were carrying them out on anyone within the Home Secretary’s inner circle.

Informing her that they would need her to give a formal statement of the day’s events, Bernie was asked to accompany the officers to SO15 where she was interviewed by DCI Sharma and DS Rayburn.

“Shall we crack on while everything is still fresh? One of the CPO’s, Tom Fenton, has provided us with a first account.” DCI Sharma informed Bernie.

“Fenton was on duty with you and PC Kimberly Knowles during the Home Secretary’s speech?” DS Rayburn asked.

“That’s correct.” Bernie confirmed.

“He recorded you and PC Knowles left the auditorium a short time before the explosion.” DS Rayburn continued.

“Yes.” Bernie replied.

“Why?” DCI Sharma asked.

“I saw someone outside the auditorium and I went to investigate.” Bernie replied.

“Someone acting suspiciously?” DS Rayburn questioned.

“That’s what I went to investigate.” Bernie said.

“Who was this person?” DCI Sharma asked.

“What does Kim say?” Bernie answered the question with a question of her own.

The officers paused and looked at each other.

“What?” Bernie frowned.

“I’m sorry, Bernie. Kimberly appears to have been very close by the stage when the device went off, she died of her injuries.” DS Rayburn spoke slowly and quietly.

Bernie bit her lip and willed the tears she could feel forming in her eyes not to fall.

“Look, you know how important this might be, who was it?” DCI Sharma leaned in a little closer.

Bernie closed her eyes momentarily before answering, “Tahir Mahmood.”

“In what way was he behaving suspiciously?” DCI Sharma asked.

“He wasn’t, or I would have detained him.” Bernie answered.

“So what was he up to?” DCI Sharma questioned.

“He needed to get information to the Home Secretary, he was looking for backstage access.”

“That’s unusual isn’t it?” DS Rayburn queried.

“I wouldn’t know.” Bernie glanced at both officers.

“A big speech, some flunky flouncing about on stage, kind of ruins the image, doesn’t it?” DCI Sharma spoke again.

“Like I said, it’s not my area.” Bernie wasn’t sure what exactly they were trying to prove.

“Witnesses report Tahir Mahood was carrying a briefcase.” DS Rayburn continued.

“Yes,” Bernie confirmed, “He showed me the contents. Home Office documents.”

DCI Sharma frowned, “How thoroughly did you examine the briefcase?”

Bernie looked at him, “I inspected the contents.”  
“Inspected?” DS Rayburn asked.

“I looked inside, documents, nothing else.” Bernie confirmed.

“Did you search Mahmood?”

“If I thought there were grounds under ‘Stop and Search’, I’d have searched him. He was a vetted, government aide going about official business.” Bernie was getting tired of this line of questioning.

“So you didn’t search him?”

“No.”

“Some of the witnesses are informing us that the explosion originated from the briefcase.” DCI Sharma told Bernie.

Bernie looked around the room, she felt puzzled by this new information.

DS Rayburn opened the file in front of her and removed some photographs, “We have these video captures of CCTV in the seconds before the attack.”

“As you can see, Knowles approached the stage.” DCI Sharma continued, “Looks like she was alarmed that Mahmood was up there.

“Yes, it’s possible.” Bernie said.

DCI Sharma pointed a finger at the image, “And there’s you. Not so quick on the uptake.”

“Like I said, I didn’t think he posed a threat.” Bernie shook her head.

“Why did you ask what Kim had said?” 

Bernie looked between the two officers, but remained silent.

“You were the officer in command.You could have ordered him to be removed. This is the second attempt on the Home Secretary’s life. First the sniper attack and now this and both times, you were the PPO. The officer in charge of the Home Secretary’s protection.” DCI Sharma said. “Either you’ve got rotten luck or it’s a coincidence.”

Yes, Sir.” Bernie replied. She couldn’t take her eyes off the CCTV image in front of her.

“I don’t believe in coincidences.” DCI Sharma informed her.

“I can’t help you there, sir.” Bernie looked up.

“Maybe you can help me with something else. Why the Home Secretary?”

“I don’t understand.” Bernie said, a confused look flitted across her face.

“Not the Prime Minister, or a softer target. You join her protection team and we’ve got Thornton Circus and St Matthew’s College, what’s going on?” DCI Sharma asked.

Bernie frowned, “The Home Secretary has been the government’s most visible spokesperson for national security since well before I was her PPO.”

DCI Sharma sat back from the desk and DS Rayburn looked through the documents in her folder. “Thank you for providing access to your devices. We’ve only had time for an initial examination, now there appears to be occasions when you turned off your mobile phone. Why is that, Bernie?”

“To not be disturbed, to save battery.” 

“You’re aware the effect is to deactivate the phone’s GPS, so your movements can’t be tracked.” DCI Sharma spoke again.

“That’s not the reason.” Bernie replied.

“You also carried out a search on the Home Secretary’s parliamentary voting record, why was that, Bernie?”

Bernie crossed her arms. “Curiosity.”

“Your duty is to protect a politician, regardless of their policies. What were you curious about?” DCI Sharma asked.

“Nothing in particular.” Bernie stared at the man sitting opposite her.

“Why did you abscond from the hospital?”

“Abscond?” Bernie was surprised by this turn of phrase. “No, sir. I was with the Home Secretary, government officials arrived and I was ordered to give them privacy.”

“So you just walked out? You didn’t report back to your unit, you didn’t provide a statement. We had to track you down.”

Bernie continued to stare at her fellow officer, “Not hard, sir, was it? I went home.”

“Why won’t you assist in the enquiry?”

“I just needed to be alone.” Bernie said quietly.

DCI Sharma persisted, “An enquiry into an act of terror perpetrated by someone you were the last police officer to be in close contact with.”

“Is there something you aren’t revealing to us regarding the state of your mind before, during or after the attack?” DS Rayburn asked.

“No.” Bernie denied emphatically.

As the officers were continuing to search Bernie’s flat she had to stay at the safe house with Marcus and the children for the night.

Marcus sat on the sofa and looked at his ex-wife. He wanted to know why Bernie hadn’t contacted him to let him know that she was okay.

“Because I’m not okay.” Bernie muttered quietly. “It’s my job to protect the Home Secretary, now she’s in an operating theatre fighting for her life.”

Bernie waited until Marcus was asleep and then she left the house, taking her spare set of keys with her. She went back to the hospital and flashing her ID badge at the receptionist, she asked for information on Serena. Just then a consultant walked around the corner, “She’s still in the operating theatre.” The woman confirmed.

Bernie decided to wait, she really didn’t have anywhere else to be and sleep wasn’t going to come easily that night. Taking a seat on one of the uncomfortable chairs again, Bernie settled in for what was going to be a very long night.

The next morning saw Bernie still in her seat in the waiting room of the hospital. A door opened further along the corridor and the consultant Bernie had spoken to the night before appeared, she was accompanied by Roger Penhaligon and an older woman Bernie didn’t recognise.

As they approached, Bernie stood up and Roger Penhaligon spotted her, “What the hell are you still doing here?” He demanded angrily. “You had your job and you failed.” 

He ushered the older woman along the hallway where they met with four surgeons wearing light blue scrubs. Bernie could just about hear as one of the surgeons spoke, “We did everything we could. I’m sorry.”

Bernie couldn’t hold back the tears and she slumped to the floor, sobbing.

Returning home later that morning, Bernie knew what she needed to do. Grabbing a few sheets of paper, she wrote notes to Marcus, Charlotte and Cameron. She retrieved her gun from it’s hiding place, saying a silent thanks that the officers searching her property hadn’t found it. She loaded the gun and with shaking hands, she raised it to her temple. Taking a deep breath, Bernie waited. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, there was a loud knock on the front door and she could hear Marcus yelling on the other side. Bernie’s hand slipped and the gun went off, the bullet grazing her temple but causing no further damage. Bernie sat for a moment the question of why she wasn’t dead running through her head. Someone had swapped her bullets for blanks and Bernie had no idea who that person was. Slipping the gun down the side of the sofa cushion, Bernie stood up and walked to the door.

“Marcus.” She said as she opened the door and waited for her ex-husband to enter.

*****************

The following day dawned damp, grey and drizzly, as Bernie walked along the street towards the Blackwood Hotel, she mused that the weather fit her mood perfectly. She missed Serena terribly and at the moment she didn’t know what her own future held for her. Would she want to continue as a PPO? Would anyone allow her to do so, given her recent track record? Shivering slightly, Bernie pulled her jacket more tightly around herself and adjusted the beanie hat she was wearing. It covered the gun inflicted graze on her temple. She did not need anyone asking questions about that. It had been hard enough to convince Marcus that she had just tripped over and knocked her head against a cabinet. Looking around, furtively and checking that she wasn’t being followed, Bernie crossed the road and entered the hotel. She presented her ID to the receptionist and asked to speak to their security manager.

In the security manager’s officer, Bernie removed a sheet of paper from her notebook, “Right, this is the time I’m interested in, the Home Secretary received a visitor.”

“Okay.” The security manager clicked on the bank of screens in front of him and looked for the relevant data.

The pair watched as images of an almost empty corridor appeared on the screen, the time stamp and date in the left and right hand corners of the screen. The screen flickered and the time jumped forwards by around 15 minutes.

“What happened there?” Bernie questioned.

“Sorry Bernie, it shouldn’t do that.” The security manager, frowned and continued to click a few buttons.

“Let’s look at the lobby and see if we can nab him that way.”

“Okay.” With the click of a button, further images appeared on the screens. Again the time jumped from 22.05 to 22.20. 

Bernie jotted the times on to her notepad.

They continued to view all available footage and each time there was an unexplained gap of 15 minutes in the recordings.

“Okay, no bullshit now, who's had access to these hard drives?” Bernie asked, her tone urgent.

The security manager looked at the screen to his left. “I’ve checked the logs already. No-one’s been at it. No-one.”

****************

Bernie was picked up by DS Rayburn, she needed Bernie’s assistance in trying to get Nadia to open up to them. There were still so many unanswered questions.

DS Rayburn eyed Bernie through the rearview mirror of the car as she drove towards the Metropolitan Police’s Counter-Terrorism Command Centre. “What’s with the hat?”

Bernie looked out of the side window, “It keeps my head warm.”

DS Rayburn sniffed, “Do me a favour and remove it.”

Bernie didn’t acknowledge the request.

DS Rayburn continued, “You’re going to have to at some point.”

Admitting defeat, Bernie slipped the beanie off her head and waited for the inevitable questioning she knew would follow when DS Rayburn noticed the graze on her temple.

“You didn’t get that in the explosion. What happened?.”

Bernie sighed, and there it was. “I spilt some water on the floor, as I went to clean it up, I slipped and banged my head against a cabinet.” She looked back out of the window again, Bernie really didn’t care if DS Rayburn believed her or not.

*************

“Nadia, thank you very much for speaking to us. If anything is unclear, please feel free to consult with your solicitor or your appropriate adult. If at any time you need to stop, please just say so. Do you understand?” DS Rayburn spoke first.

“Yes.” Nadia confirmed.

“I’m now going to hand you over to Police Sergeant Wolfe.”

“As-Salamu Alaykum.” Bernie greeted Nadia.

“Wa Alaykumu S-salam.” Nadia replied.

“For the DRI recording, I said ‘peace be upon you’ and the interviewee replied, ‘and also on you’. Bernie said. “So Nadia, how are you doing?” Bernie gave the woman sitting opposite her a small smile.

Nadia returned Bernie’s smile with a small one of her own, but made no further response.

Bernie continued, “So, this is all very intimidating, that’s why the officers here thought it would be a good idea for me to talk with you. That was scary … on the train when we met. I’m really glad that no-one got hurt that day.”

“I am too.” Nadia whispered. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Nadia, what I’d like to do is ask you some questions about the bomb you intended to use on the train, would that be alright?” Bernie asked.

Nadia nodded.

DS Rayburn interjected, “Sorry Nadia, is is okay if you could speak up for the recording?”

Nadia looked at the device perched on the corner of the desk, “Oh sorry, um … yes.”

“How did you obtain the bomb? I know you’re frightened, but we can protect you. You believe me, don’t you?” Bernie said.

Again, Nadia nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Sorry Nadia,” DS Rayburn gestured towards the machine.

“Oh sorry, yes.” Nadia replied.

“Where did the bomb come from?” Bernie asked.

Nadia closed her eyes and thought for a moment, “My husband.”

“At this point, I should note for the recording that I have briefed my client regarding the legal compellability of a spouse and Nadia’s appropriate adult is satisfied that she is co-operating of her own free will.” Nadia’s legal advisor spoke.

“Your husband gave you the bomb to wear?” Bernie asked.

Nadia looked close to tears, “Yes.”

“I know this is very upsetting, but you are doing really well. Did your husband build the bomb himself?”

“No.” Nadia shook her head.

“He got it from someone else? Nadia, we are desperate to find the person responsible for creating these devices. He has killed and wounded dozens of people and he will kill more if we don’t catch him.” Bernie said.

A single tear slowly fell down Nadia’s face. “He said it was a gift.”

“A gift?” Bernie queried, “Who from?”

Nadia shook her head again, “He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Okay,” Bernie said, “You are doing great. This is really helpful. Now, perhaps he had meetings with someone?”

Nadia opened her eyes widely, “I was never allowed.” She whispered fiercely.

“You weren’t allowed to know who he was meeting?”

“Sometimes he would lock me in the house when he went out.” Nadia said.

Bernie frowned, “That must have been very frightening and upsetting.”

Nadia nodded and struggled to hold back her tears.

“Where there any names he mentioned, or people that he was close to that you were suspicious of.” Bernie pressed on.

“There was only one time.” Nadia said.

“What happened?” Bernie asked.

“He locked me in the house, but I was crying so loud he thought the neighbours might hear.”

“What did he do?” Bernie questioned.

“He forced me into his car, he made me go with him.” Nadia replied.

“Where?”

Nadia shook her head “I don’t know. A carpark, in London, I don’t know.”

“Was it a long drive or short? How many minutes?” Bernie asked.

Nadia thought for a moment, “Twenty or more.”

“That’s great.” Bernie smiled, “That’s really great. Then what happened in this carpark?”  
“He met with the man. The man gave him something.”

“That’s very important information. Well done, Nadia.” Bernie nodded. “What did this man give your husband?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Could it have been a piece of luggage or a case of some sort?” Bernie said.

DS Rayburn interrupted, “You don’t remember what the item was?”

Nadia shrugged her shoulders.

“Can you describe this man?” DS Rayburn asked.

“No-one can hurt you, Nadia. You’re safe now. Was he an asian man?” Bernie said.

Nadia nodded her head.

DS Rayburn reached into the file infront of her and placed some photographs on the desk, 

“Have you ever seen any of these men before?” Bernie asked, “Just take your time.”

Nadia looked at the photographs, her eyes lingering on the picture of Tahir Mahmood. She looked at Bernie and then shook her head, “Um ...I don’t know, maybe.”

DS Rayburn looked at Bernie and then spoke, “I think we should take a break now, Nadia. I’m going to ask my colleagues to get together some maps and some satellite photos and we’re going to see if you can help us to locate this carpark.” She walked around to the side of the desk and paused the recording device.

After Nadia had been escorted back to the holding area, DS Rayburn turned to Bernie, “Well done. Looks like we are finally getting somewhere at last.”

“If we are able to locate where her husband met with the bomb supplier, maybe Nadia can pick him out from CCTV.” Bernie said.

“We’ll see.” DS Rayburn replied.

Bernie took a moment before she spoke again, “Something is happening behind the scenes, someone acquired access to my flat without my knowledge.”

“What?” DS Rayburn asked, “We carried out a search, there was no sign of forced entry.”

“There’s more to this … Tahir Mahmood’s position at the Home Office. If he’s really the bomber, he wasn’t vetted properly. Who’s in charge of vetting?” Bernie said  
“The bosses are the ones in a slanging match with the Security Service, way above my pay grade.” DS Rayburn walked towards the door.

“Tahir couldn’t have been acting alone. He wasn’t carrying the bomb when I searched that briefcase. Someone else, someone we don’t know about either gave it to him, or planted it for him to pick up. Someone with access.” Bernie spoke quietly.

“Who?” 

Bernie looked around, “After the Home Secretary moved to the Blackwood Hotel, someone acquired clearance to make a secret visit to her suite. He must have known her movements, was he able to bypass her security? He gave the name of Richard Longcross. I viewed CCTV from the hotel, it’s been tampered with so there is no evidence of his visit. He’s Security Service, I’m sure of it.”

DS Rayburn shook her head, “I’m not investigating the Security Service, I’m investigating Tahir Mahmood. I’m sorry Bernie, I can’t do anything.”

“Serena Campbell was killed on my watch, I want to be part of finding the bastards that did it.” Bernie hissed.

“Maybe that’s a reason for you not to be.” DS Rayburn left the room before Bernie could say anything else.

A few minutes later, DS Rayburn watched from a window upstairs as Bernie left the building.

*******

That night, in a country house far away from the bright lights of London, a dark-haired woman awoke with a cry, an echo of a name falling from her lips. Her usual velvety, smooth voice roughened by sleep, “Bernie!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie's theory about a conspiracy at the heart of the government is looking increasingly plausible. Allegations regarding Serena and Bernie's professional conduct come to light.

Bernie could feel the eyes of her colleagues upon her as she walked through the open place office and rounded the edge of her desk. Not bothering to sit down, she tapped at her keyboard, Tom Fenton approached her.

“You alright, Skipper?” He asked.

Bernie turned away from her computer, regarded the man for a moment and then returned her attention to her screen, “I need updates from all the Home Secretary’s PPO’s and CPO’s, anything suspicious, anything out of the ordinary.”

When there was no response, Bernie turned to look at Tom again, “Anything the matter, Tom?”

“We lost Kim and nobody has heard a word off you about it.” Tom replied with an exasperated tone in his voice.

“Sorry mate, you’re right. I’ve been in my own head. Let’s talk about this over a drink, okay?” Bernie said.

Tom thought for a moment and then nodded his head, “Alright.” 

Satisfied with his response, Bernie turned her attention back to her computer.

Hours later, she exited the office, pulling her phone from her pocket when it vibrated. “Bernie Wolfe.” She said as she clicked the button to accept the incoming call.

“Bernie? It’s Louise Rayburn. Look I’m not permitted to reveal details of a live enquiry … this didn’t come from me, okay? The bomb wasn’t in the briefcase. It wasn’t your fault.” When there was no response, Louise continued, “Bernie?”

Bernie took a deep breath and then replied, “Thank you.” She ended the call and put her phone away. Looking up at the night sky, Bernie should have felt a sense of relief, Serena’s death hadn’t been her fault, and yet, these details brought her no comfort at all. Bernie blinked several times, willing the tears she could feel building not to fall. Hearing footsteps behind her, Bernie rubbed at her eyes.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Tom Fenton said.

They set off on foot towards their local pub.

**********

The next morning, Bernie received another phone call from DS Louise Reyburn with an update on further developments, she asked Bernie to come to the Counter-Terrorism Unit. When Bernie arrived Louise Reyburn ushered her into an empty office, closing the door behind them, she spoke quickly. “Your story about this guy Longcross and missing CCTV …”

“Yes?” Bernie interrupted.

Louise nodded, “I believe you.”

DS Reyburn asked Bernie to help construct an e-photo fit of the man in question, which she did.

***************

The next day, as Bernie waited for Nadia to be brought up from the detention block for further questioning, DS Reyburn approached her, she held out a file of papers and offered them to Bernie, “Finally,” she said, “We’ve got your shooter, Captain Alexandra Dawson, served in Helmand Province - two tours. She was E.O.D. This could be the original bomb maker, or an accomplice of Longcross.”

Bernie fought to control her emotions, she felt physically sick and she knew her face had gone pale.

Louise noticed the discomfort of the woman in front of her and apologised.

“That’s brilliant.” Bernie whispered.

“Bernie, with everything that’s going on, maybe we haven’t paid enough attention to the fact the shooter blew her brains out right in front of you. You lost the Home Secretary and one of your team. I think it would be a good idea if you stepped away from the enquiry and we got you some time with a counsellor, yeah?” Louise said.

Bernie shook her head, “No! No way. Figuring out who killed Serena, that’s all that matters. That’s the only thing that’s going to make me feel okay again.”

“I think it runs deeper than that.” Louise replied.

Bernie frowned.

“You just called her ‘Serena’. Louise answered.

Looking at the monitors and seeing that Nadia was waiting in the interview room, Bernie walked away, “We’re good to go.”

Taking their seats across the desk from Nadia, Louise Reyburn started the interview. “We’ve got some plausible locations of the carpark you described, I’m afraid we weren’t able to see your husband’s car, or any type of meeting on any of the CCTV cameras relating to the car parks themselves. We’ve looked at adjacent locations and produced some images of persons of interest.”

Bernie spread the images on the desk in front of Nadia, “Just take your time with these, Nadia.” Bernie pointed to an image, “Do you recognise this man?”

Nadia shook her head.

Bernie placed another image on to the desk, “What about him?”

Again, Nadia shook her head.

The third image landed on the desk and again, Nadia shook her head.

Another image, this time featuring Alex, was placed onto the desk. Bernie held her breath as she waited to see Nadia’s reaction. 

It felt like an eternity before Nadia shook her head again, “Sorry.” She said.

“It’s okay, Nadia. Thank you.” DS Reyburn said.

As they were concluding the interview, Bernie suddenly pulled the image of Richard Longcross from the folder in front of her. She turned it towards Nadia and asked, “What about this man?”

“You can’t do that.” DS Reyburn said.

Nadia’s solicitor tried to interrupt, but Bernie persisted, “Nadia, please look at the e-fit. Nadia, please, lives depend on this. Do you know this man?”

Nadia looked long and hard at the picture. Looking up at Bernie, Nadia nodded minutely.

Bernie pressed on, “Is this the man your husband met?”

“Nadia has already described the man as being IC4/6.” DS Reyburn cut in.

“Are you too afraid to tell the truth? Was the man actually white?” Bernie continued.

Nadia nodded again.

“Is this the man your husband met?”

Nadia looked between Bernie and DS Reyburn and nodded again.

After Nadia was returned to the secure holding area, Bernie waited outside DCI Sharma’s office for DS Reyburn to inform him on these further developments.  
Realising that nothing was going to happen, Bernie stormed into the office. “So what? You’re just going to sit on your hands? No-one was following up on Longcross, I had to do that bit myself.”

DS Reyburn cut in, “We have got to consider all the possibilities.”

“One of which is the Security Service were involved in the assassination of a cabinet minister.” Bernie shouted.

DCI Sharma crossed his arms, “We don’t know that.”

“That’s what we need to find out, Longcross is our lead.” Bernie said.

“From now on, every step we take is by the book.” DCI Sharma replied.

“What’s next them, going by the book?” Bernie asked.

DCI Sharma stared at her, “That’s for me and Commander Sampson to decide.”

Realising he was never going to listen to her, Bernie turned and left the office.

Slamming through the doorway, Bernie raced down the stairs. She had already reached the landing when she heard Louise Reyburn call her name. Bernie stopped and waited for Louise to catch up. 

“Bernie, look Sharma is under a lot of pressure. He values your contribution, we all do.”

“Sure.” Bernie said, bitterness colouring her voice. She continued down the stairs.

“Bernie, wait ... “ Louise called. She watched as Bernie crossed the reception area and left the building.

**************

That evening, Bernie watched the news coverage of Serena’s funeral. The Home Secretary had been buried in a private ceremony attended by family only.

Stepping into her kitchen, Bernie unscrewed a panel on her boiler and retrieved a USB stick. She walked back into her sitting room and inserted the stick into her laptop. She clicked on a button and started to listen to one of the recordings she had made of Serena’s conversations at the Blackwood Hotel. She frowned as she listened to Serena and Stephen Hunter-Dunn talking about the encrypted document that Bernie, herself, had managed to view for a short time only.

Bernie sat back on the sofa as the recording ended. She looked at the notes she had made, sexual assault allegations made by a Charlotte Foxfield in Cambridge in 1983, drug rehabilitation at Oak & Ash Clinic when Transport Minister in 1996 and financial misconduct at V V 2 Holdings, but she did not know to whom the documents had referred. Was this information the reason why Serena had died? Bernie vowed to find out.

Bernie knew she couldn’t risk using her own computer to research any of this information, so she drove to an internet cafe far enough from her own home to be inconspicuous. She looked around and being certain that no-one was paying her any attention, Bernie typed in the name ‘Charlotte Foxfield’. A number of entries appeared on the screen and Bernie clicked on a professional profile. There, listed under the heading of education, was Cambridge University from 1982 - 1984. This could be a lead. Unfortunately, it didn’t prove fruitful.

Bernie looked at the second entry in her notepad and typed ‘department of transport 1996’ into the search engine. A list of four minister’s names appeared. Recognising one of the names, Bernie typed his name into the search engine along with Oak and Ash Clinic. Items and pictures regarding the clinic popped up, but nothing linking the names together.

Bernie looked up as a woman walked along the street outside. The woman paid no regard to Bernie and continued on her way. Satisfied that the woman wasn’t suspicious, Bernie looked at the final entry in her notebook. She typed in the name ‘V V 2 Holdings’ and waited. Information appeared on the screen, along with a photograph of the Prime Minister, John Vosler. Bernie sucked in a breath. She closed down the tab and gathering her belongs, she left the internet cafe.

Bernie crossed the street and hide herself in an alleyway. A few minutes later a car stopped outside the cafe and two men got out. Bernie peered around the wall. There, driving the car was Richard Longcross. His associates returned to the car and shook their heads. The car drove away. Bernie made a note of the car’s registration number and then went home.

At the office the next morning, Bernie logged into her computer and accessed the Police National Computer, she performed a search on the registration number of the vehicle Richard Longcross had been driving the night before. The search result was blocked and a telephone number appeared on the screen. Bernie dialled the number on her landline, the phone rang and a recorded message stated that anyone with an enquiry should leave a message. Bernie hung up the phone without leaving a message.

At that moment, CS Lorraine Craddock appeared beside Bernie’s desk.

“I’ve received a call from SO15, apparently, you’re being a pain in the arse.” CS Craddock said.

“Ma’am, I’ve reason to believe …” Bernie started.

CS Craddock interrupted, “Listen, we lost the Home Secretary. Let’s go after the bastards who did it.”

“Thank you very much, ma’am.” Bernie was surprised that CS Craddock hadn’t told her to back off.

“Are you okay to go across town?” CS Craddock waited for Bernie to nod and then continued, “I’ll have a car sent to the D Block door, I'll see you down there.”

Bernie watched as CS Craddock walked away. She closed down her computer and made her way to the D Block door ready to meet her boss.

The drive across town was uneventful.

Bernie and Lorraine Craddock were shown in to Commander Anne Sampson’s office. Pleasantries were exchanged and then they got down to business.

“My team have briefed me on this non-evidential photo ID made by Nadia Ali.” Commander Sampson said as she turned the tablet she had been holding towards Bernie. “This individual, Richard Longcross, you’re convinced he works for the ..”

“The Security Service, yes ma’am.” Bernie interrupted.

“There’s no evidence of that.” Commander Sampson said.

“There was evidence.” Bernie continued, “Last night, I saw a man at an internet cafe using a vehicle whose registration details are withheld from the PNC. There’s just some bull shit phone number to sucker you in to setting off an electronic trip wire.”

“As you’ve disclosed it, we can smooth that over.” CS Craddock said.

“The only way Longcross could have gone to the cafe is if they are tracking keywords in online activity.” Bernie said.

“What keywords?” Commander Sampson asked.

“Relating to Kompromat the Security Service supplied to the Home Secretary.” Bernie replied.

“What are you talking about?” Anne Sampson frowned.

“In her hotel room a few days before she was killed, the Home Secretary received a visit from Longcross. He supplied her with an encrypted file of Kompromat she subsequently shared with the Prime Minister.” Bernie explained.

“And you kept this to yourself?” 

Bernie looked at the woman in front of her, but did not reply.

CS Craddock spoke up, “If Bernie is onto something, ma’am, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to focus on that?”

Anne Sampson rounded her desk and turned towards her office window, she needed time to think about this.

CS Craddock turned to Bernie, “Did you manage to get any copies of the Kompromat?”

“That wasn’t possible, ma’am. I attempted to photograph the material using my mobile phone, but the device was equipped with an infrared sensor and it shut down in proximity to digital devices.” Bernie explained.

Commander Sampson turned back, “Have you got any details on the scandal?”

Bernie stepped closer, “A series of scandals, All covered up. Sexual assault, drug addiction, financial impropriety. Last night, I learned they relate to the Prime Minister and that’s only what I was able to deduce. There may be more Kompromat and now the Home Secretary is dead, the Security Service must be terrified that their role will come out and that’s why Longcross is tracking keywords relating to the Kompromat, to intercept anyone who is on to them.”

“So where is the Kompromat now, Bernie?” CS Craddock asked.

“The Home Secretary had it with her. I assume it was destroyed in the explosion.” Bernie answered.

“You suspect the Security Service is part of the bomb?”

“It makes no sense the Security Service murdered Serena Campbell, they were in partnership. She offered them greater powers in return for the compromising material.” Commander Sampson said.

Bernie shook her head, “Maybe the relationship went sour. She became a liability, I don’t know.”

“Who benefits? Clearly the Prime Minister.”Commander Sampson said.

“And his supporters, Roger Penhaligon, Mike Travis.” Bernie added.

“Mike Travis?”

“He was always jealous of the Home Secretary’s private meetings with the Security Service and he’s all about party unity and completely loyal to the Prime Minister and Penhaligon.” Bernie said.

“That’s interesting. We know Tahir Mahmood wasn’t carrying the bomb in the briefcase, but he did set off the device via a pressure sensor and Rob McDonald probably induced him to go onto the stage. Who’s Rob’s new boss at the Home Office?” Commander Sampson nodded.

CS Craddock nodded in agreement, “Mike Travis.”

“What’s going to happen now, ma’am?” Bernie queried.

“We’ll see to it.” Commander Sampson said as she sat down at her desk.

“People keep saying that and meanwhile, the Home Secretary’s killers are no nearer to being caught.” Bernie tried desperately to hold her temper, but she feared she was fighting a battle she wouldn’t win. Bernie turned and left the room, closing the door heavily behind her.

Bernie decided to do a further bit of investigation on her own. She went to the Hospital where the Home Secretary had been taken on that fateful night. She spoke to the Surgical Administrator, asking about the movements of the visitors Bernie had seen when she had been at the Hospital. She specifically asked about Roger Penhaligon. The Surgical Administrator confirmed that Penhaligon had been concerned about Serena’s personal items, her ministerial folder, her briefcase and her handbag, none of which had arrived at the hospital with Serena. Bernie thanked the woman for her assistance and left.

Bernie’s next stop was Roger Penhaligon himself. She arrived at his constituency meeting and made her presence known to his PPO, who allowed Bernie to jump the queue.

Roger Penhaligon looked up, “You are interrupting my service to my constituents and I want you to leave.”

“Don’t make a scene in front of all these people, it’ll be all over social media before the hour is up.” Bernie said quietly.

Knowing she was right, Penhaligon smiled and sat down. Bernie took a seat opposite him.  
“I’d like to put to you some new information about the murder of the Home Secretary. I’m interested in an item that was in her possession before she died.” Bernie said.

“What item?” Penhaligon asked.

“I’ve been informed that you were anxious to locate the Home Secretary’s belongings on the night of the attack.” Bernie ignored his question.

“Serena was in possession of material that affected national security.” Roger Penhaligon said.

“I’ve been at the hospital. They told me you were interested in items of sentimental value. The Home Secretary’s life is hanging by a thread and the Chief Whip is hung up on tracking down her handbag?” Bernie replied.

Roger Penhaligon shook his head. “You’re being offensive, Sergeant. Now I suggest you stop this line of questioning, or I’ll take up my compliant with your senior officer.”

Bernie stared hard at the man sitting across from her, “The item you were looking for, you knew it wouldn’t be in her official materials. What exactly was it you wanted to get your hands on?”

“I’ve nothing further to add without my solicitor present.” Penhaligon stood up, thus concluding any further unofficial questioning.

Bernie smiled at the man and held out her hand, when he shook it, Bernie whispered, “If you had a hand in her death, you’ll have me to answer to.” She turned and left the room.

The next morning, Bernie waited outside Rob McDonald’s flat, she knew he would have to come out sooner or later and she wanted to speak to him. The door opened and Rob appeared.

“Mr McDonald.” Bernie greeted the man as he affixed his bicycle helmet on his head.

Rob turned, “PS Wolfe ...hi. Sorry, I have to get to work.”

“You know,” Bernie said, “there are the people who start the war and the poor bastards that end up in the line of fire. I’m sure you realise the net is closing.”

Rob shook his head, “I haven’t a clue what you’re saying and really, I have to get to work.”

Bernie held onto his bicycle. “I’ve looked into the eyes of suicide bomber. Tahir Mahmood?” Bernie shrugged her shoulders, “He was just some flunky terrified of fucking up his boss’s speech for you. You made a point of not being there that day, you called Tahir and made him go up on stage. That all seems like a calculated sequence of events to me, did you come up with it all on your own?” Bernie backed the frightened man against his own rubbish bins.

“Look, I've been through everything with SO15.” Rob squeaked.

Bernie shook her head, “No, you lied about everything to SO15. It’s time to start telling the truth.”

“Are you threatening me?” Rob asked.

Bernie grabbed his wrist and in one swift move, she turned the man face against the wall with his arm twisted halfway up his back. Rob yelped. Bernie pressed her advantage, “Serena was murdered and I know you were part of it.”

“No.” Rob denied.

“Tell SO15 what you know. Do it. Needless to say, if you don’t, I know where you live.” Bernie let the man go and he scampered off on his bicycle.

*************

Bernie arrived at SO15 in time to watch over a video link as Rob McDonald gave a new statement in which he stated that he, Mike Travis and Roger Penhaligon had been involved in a conspiracy to discredit Serena before she decided to launch a leadership bid. Bernie watched on as Rob stated that he did not want to harm Serena in any way, and had only inserted inaccurate material in her speech. Rob said that he had informed Serena the fact checking would be handled by Tahir Mahmood and that he had done this so as to distance himself from any inaccuracies.

After they had concluded the interview, DCI Sharma and DS Reyburn met with Bernie and reviewed the footage again.

“So, he didn't give us anything on Kompromat.” DCI Sharma said.

Bernie shrugged her shoulders, “I doubt he was ever in the loop. Roger and Mike played the party unity card and Rob rolled over.”

“He didn’t seem like he believed it himself.” DS Reyburn replied.

“He didn’t” Bernie said, “He had his own reason.”

“What?” Asked DCI Sharma.

Bernie wandered around the office and stuck her hands in her pockets, “I witnessed the Home Secretary reject Rob’s advances a couple of times. She humiliated him. He wanted to do the same to her. I think he’s telling the truth.”

************

That evening, Bernie had been called in to yet another meeting with CS Craddock.

“Thanks for coming in at short notice.” CS Craddock said. She directed Bernie take a seat and then perched on the edge of her own desk. “Unfortunately, this was something that really couldn’t wait. I’ve received an extremely serious allegation regarding unprofessional intimacy between you and the late Home Secretary.”

Bernie tried to keep her face as blank as possible, “Who’s making this allegation?”

CS Craddock shook her head. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

Bernie shrugged, “They’re alleging something went on in private? I can’t see how there is any evidence, in which case you can’t give any credence to …”

“There’s a recording, Bernie.” CS Craddock interrupted.

Bernie stared at her senior officer, “This is coming from the Security Service.”

CS Craddock wouldn’t meet Bernie’s eye.

“Of course,” Bernie said, “Longcross must have bugged her room. Is this recording even legal?”

“Bernie? Is it true?”

“Ma’am, you know you have to caution me if there is any possibility my answer might incriminate me. I’m entitled to a consultation with my police representative.” Bernie answered.

CS Craddock leaned forwards, “Bernie, don’t quote the regulations at me. You weren’t just fucking the Home Secretary, you’re fucking our whole reputation.”

“They are trying to discredit me.” Bernie said emphatically, “I’m on to them, ma’am, the Security Service, Longcross, all of them.”

“All of who?”

“There’s been leaks right the way through this whole investigation, ma’am. The Home Secretary’s itinerary, my kids’ school, the bomb planted at St Matthew’s, the Security Service could have done it all.” Bernie was getting desperate.

CS Craddock took a deep breath, “Bernie, you’ve been through a lot. Take time off, stop ruffling feathers and then maybe, just maybe I can make this go away.”

Bernie stood up and leaned in to her boss, “They want me to go away.” 

Turning away, Bernie walked to the door and stepped outside. She knew where she had to go and who she needed to speak to first. This was not going to be easy, but Marcus needed to know before some cheap reporter came knocking on his door or tried to speak to the kids.

Bernie caught up with Marcus at the hospital where he worked. “I wanted to talk away from the kids.” She said.

“What’s up?” Marcus asked.

Bernie pushed her hands deep into the pockets of her trousers and looked at the ground, “There’s something going on at work, I don’t know if it’s going to come out or not, but you have a right to know, as my ex-husband.”

“Okay.” Marcus already sounded suspicious and Bernie could only guess at how well he was going to take the news.

“Serena and I … we were having an affair.” Bernie raised her eyes slowly.

Marcus opened and closed his mouth and then opened it again, “For God’s sake Bernie.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “What do you want me to say?”

Bernie frowned, “I don’t want you to say anything.”

Marcus looked his ex-wife up and down, “I have to get to hand over.” As he walked away, he called back over his shoulder, “By the way, you’re a day late.”

Bernie turned sharply, “Come again?”

“Yesterday, a security officer came up to the ward. He said that you and the Home Secretary were very close.” Marcus took a step closer to his ex-wife.

“What security officer?” Bernie asked.

Marcus shrugged, “He said he was looking into the circumstances surrounding the Home Secretary’s death.”

“What the hell is a security officer? Was this bloke police, or what?” Bernie queried, although deep inside she thought she already knew the answer to her questions.

“I’m not sure.” Marcus said.

“Was he plain clothes? A detective? Did he give a name?” Bernie pressed.

Marcus thought for a moment, “Not that I remember.”

Bernie threw her hands up, “For God’s sake, Marcus, what were you thinking, not getting a name?”

“I couldn’t help him and he left without making a big deal of it.” Marcus replied.

Bernie pulled her notebook from her jacket pocket, “Okay, it will be on CCTV.”

“Erm … Ward D20, around 2.30.”

Bernie jotted the details down, “What did he say, exactly?”

Marcus frowned, “Stuff about when you were coming home after your shifts, if you had ever brought something back to put somewhere safe, if you’d ever brought anything back belonging to the Home Secretary. He even asked if the Home Secretary had ever visited.”

Bernie looked up sharply at that. She reached into her pocket again and grabbed her phone, she brought up the image of Richard Longcross, “Is that him?”

“Yes.” Marcus confirmed.

“Thanks. I need to get on with things before it’s too late.” Bernie said as she jogged down the corridor.

“Who is he? Are we in any danger?” Marcus called after her.

Bernie looked back over her shoulder, “The less you know, the better.”

*********

Bernie could hear DS Louise Reyburn briefing her fellow officers as she pushed her way through the door.

“... The device planted at St Matthew’s College, we’ve got gaps in the CCTV from the night before, how that happened and how the offenders bypassed security, we still don’t know. Same goes for how the bomb wasn’t detected despite searches of the venue right up to a few minutes before the attack. Alexandra Dawson …” DS Reyburn looked around at the assembled group of officers, “we need more on her, who she grew up with, who she joined the army with and who she served with. Also, where did she get that rifle?” 

Noticing that Bernie was standing at the back of the room, Louise paused, “Erm … guys, do you mind if we pick this up later?” The team murmured their agreement and dispersed to deal with ongoing enquiries.

Bernie pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket and walked forward to meet Louise, “He wasn't just at the internet cafe, he visited my ex-husband’s ward.” Bernie handed over the piece of paper.

“My God!” Louise looked at the information on the paper and folded it up before placing it into her pocket. “Cheers, we’ll look into it. Look, unfortunately there wasn’t any CCTV at the internet cafe, but I’m guessing that’s why you went there in the first place. We’re still checking all the cameras in the vicinity.”

“I overheard you talking about Thornton Circus.” Bernie walked over to the evidence board.

“We’ve discovered that Dawson formed a pressure group called ‘The Veteran’s Peace Group’.” Louise said.

Bernie looked at the photographs pinned to the board, “So, she was on a watch list?”

“No. The group was marginal, never threatened any action but you’re right, it’s weird she wasn’t. Which brings us back to your Security Service theory.” Louise frowned.

“Maybe they didn’t put her on a watch list because they wanted to keep her under the radar.” Bernie suggested.

Louise frowned again, “She was recruited by them?”

“A disaffected loner with explosive’s experience? Talk about perfect candidate. I know how stretched you are here, let me look into it.” Bernie proposed.

Louise shook her head, “We’ve already had a conversation about how fit you are to work.” With that she turned and walked away.

Bernie followed her, “The moment this case is over, I’ll see a counsellor, or a doctor, or whatever, I just need time. Please, I’m asking you as a colleague, copper to copper.”

Louise looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

“Thanks Louise.” Bernie breathed.

***********

When she had a spare moment, Bernie checked through the firearms report of the Thornton Circus shooting, realising who might have supplied Alex with the weapon, Bernie made a couple of calls. 

The evening was wet and cold as Bernie waited for her contact. She heard footsteps approaching and a man held his hand out to her, “This is a blast from the past.”

Bernie shook his hand, “I had to make a few calls to get your new number.”

“I’m here now,” said the man, “so what have you got?”

Reaching behind her back, Bernie pulled a Makarov pistol from the waistband of her jeans and showed it to her contact.

“A Makarov, that’s a nice bit of kit.” 

Bernie put the pistol back in the waistband of her jeans and pulled her jacket snuggly over the top. “I can get you six more.”

“How much?” The man enquired.

Bernie shook her head, “Not how much, what? A PSL with no history traceable back to me.”

The rain continued to fall as the man hesitated.

Knowing she had the upper hand, Bernie said, “Fine, I'll take my business elsewhere.” She nodded to her contact and turned to leave.

Bernie had gone no more than two steps when she heard her contact say, “Maybe I can make a couple of calls.” Smiling to herself, Bernie turned back. “But this,” the man continued, “this is going to take work.”

Reaching into her pocket, Bernie handed over a few £20 notes.

“I’m not making any promises.” The man said.

Bernie gestured to the money, “I get that back when we do the trade, or I come looking for you.”

They parted company and Bernie waited until her contact was out of sight before she moved away. The rain continued to beat down and Bernie pushed her hair back off her face.

An hour or so later, as she rounded the corner to her flat, Bernie came face to face with DS Louise Rayburn. Taking Bernie by surprise, Louise asked if she wasn’t answering her phone.

Bernie reached into her pocket and looked at the device, “Battery’s dead.”

“You should get a refund on that thing the amount of time it switches off.” Louise said, a note of sarcasm in her tone.

Bernie rolled her eyes, “It’s late, Louise. Is there something I can help you with?”

“The CCTV from your ex-husband’s ward was deleted, same as the Blackwood and St Matthew’s. None of the cameras in the vicinity of the internet cafe picked up anything either.” Louise informed Bernie. “They know how to avoid them. I do have something though.” Louise opened the folder she held and gave it to Bernie, “Security camera at your family’s safe house. They identified themselves as SO15 officers, by the time the RPO had alerted anyone to her suspicions, they had carried out a search of the property.”

Bernie looked at the images in front of her, raising her eyes, she said, “Security Service?”

“Obviously, the safe house has been compromised, but there is nothing to suggest that your family are in danger.” Louise said.

Bernie frowned, “Remember when I told you someone broke into my flat, do you believe me now? Looks like they are convinced the Kompromat wasn’t with the Home Secretary at the time of the explosion.” Bernie looked back at the CCTV images, ”It’s still out there.”

“They seem pretty sure that if anyone knows where it is, you do.” Louise said. “Why is that?”

Bernie shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“Serena Campbell’s home was thoroughly searched, all of her devices seized. There was no tablet found.” 

Bernie shrugged, “I’m sorry, I can’t help you Louise, but I don’t know what happened to it.”

“If the Security Service believe you know where it’s hidden, so do I. I’ll see you at Serena Campbell’s flat 8am tomorrow.” Louise said and then turned to leave.

Bernie watched her leave and then entered her flat.

8am the following morning saw Bernie and Louise Rayburn outside Serena’s flat as they waited for the police officer on duty to unlock the door and tear away the security tape. Stepping inside, they looked around the living area. Other than the devices which had been seized, everything appeared to have been left exactly as it had been before Serena’s death. There was nothing out of the ordinary and the search was unproductive.

Returning to the office Bernie checked the Home Secretary’s transport log on her computer. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but felt sure that something would show up. She scrolled down the list, travel to and from the Home Office or Westminster to the Blackwood Hotel, Bernie continued scrolling. There it was, an entry for 3rd November, Serena had travelled from the Blackwood Hotel to her Constituency Home address and returned to the hotel five minutes later. Bernie knew this had to be significant. She closed the log on her computer and was contemplating her next move when Tom Fenton approached her.

“Craddock has been trying to get hold of you. I’ll drive you.”

Bernie signed, this did not sound good, especially if she was being given an escort.

“Your repeated refusal to seek counselling has raised concerns about your fitness for duty and now I’ve received an extremely disturbing report regarding the possibility that you might have attempted self-injury with a firearm.” Lorraine Craddock looked up at Bernie from the desk where she sat.

“What report?” Bernie demanded, “Who from?”

“Bernie, I recognise an officer in denial when I see one.” Lorraine took a deep breath, “This is for your own good, you’re to go on indefinite leave as of now and I would strongly urge you to accept treatment from Occupational Health.”

Bernie shook her head, “Ma’am, please, I cannot be removed from duty until I’ve found who killed Serena Campbell.”

“I’m also removing your firearms ticket, for obvious reasons. I’m very sorry Bernie. This is for your own good.”

Bernie was escorted from the office and remained silent as she unloaded her firearm and handed over her certification. As she left the building, she dialled Louise Rayburn’s telephone number. As soon as Louise picked up, Bernie said, “You fucked me over.”

Louise was surprised by Bernie’s tone, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I trusted you.” Bernie cut the call.

Getting into her car, Bernie knew exactly what her next move would be now.

Under cover of nightfall, Bernie walked along the street outside Serena’s flat, there was only one officer on duty. Bernie crossed the road and walked around to the back of the property. It was easy to gain access, no-one ever seemed to watch the back of buildings. Quickly climbing the stairs, Bernie used the key Serena had given to her and unlocked the flat. She slipped inside, keeping to the shadows so as not to alert anyone to her presence. Recalling the conversation she and Serena had during the journey to Chequers, Bernie knew exactly where the tablet would be hidden. She made her way directly to Serena’s study and donning a pair of gloves, she lifted the photo frame from the side unit, unclipped the back of the frame and removed the tablet. Bernie slipped the tablet into the back pocket of her jeans and replaced the back of the photo frame, before putting it back exactly where she found it. Bernie locked the flat door behind her. No-one would know she had been there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Protection Officer Bernie Wolfe has made a major breakthrough in the investigation into the attack on the Home Secretary, but her actions have put her in mortal danger. With the clock ticking and no-one left who believes her, Bernie attempts to prove her innocence, but the evidence against her begins to stack up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this fic. I really do appreciate it.

It was late and the streets were deserted as Bernie drove back from Serena’s constituency flat. She glanced at the tablet on the passenger seat of her car. It looked innocent enough, but she knew the information contained on it could bring down the Prime Minister and potentially the whole government. 

Looking at her mobile phone, Bernie noticed that she had a voicemail message, she tapped the button and the message played, “Hey Bernie, it’s Chanel, it was lovely to run in to you at the coffee shop, I meant it about that drink …” Bernie deleted the message and then clicked the button to dial Chanel’s number.

“Bernie, I was getting worried you were never going to call me back.” Chanel’s said.

Bernie smirked to herself, “Anything to play hard to get.”

Chanel’s laughter echoed through the car’s speakers, “Let’s meet up, I know just the place.”

Arrangements were made and Bernie ended the call.

At home, Bernie made her way into the garden. By torchlight, she dug a shallow hole and buried the tablet she had taken from Serena’s flat inside. She hoped the plastic wrapping would be sufficient to prevent any moisture from getting inside the device. Replacing the earth and patting it back into place, Bernie walked back into her flat. Removing the front cover from her boiler, she pulled her Makarov pistol from its hiding place and tucked it safely into the waistband of her skinny jeans. Replacing the cover of the boiler, Bernie closed the door of her flat and went to meet Chanel.

The bar wasn’t the type of place Bernie would usually frequent. It was a little more “upmarket” compared to her usual ex-army / police officer haunts and she felt a little out of her comfort zone. Chanel stepped forward and greeted Bernie with a kiss to her cheek. Bernie didn’t notice as Chanel’s hand swept around her waist and made contact with the Makarov safely hidden in the waistband of her jeans.

“We have a table downstairs, if that’s okay?” Chanel said as she pulled back.

“It’s your manor, your rules.” Bernie said as she looked around.

“What would you like to drink?” Chanel said as she turned to face the bar.

“Erm, a beer is fine, please.” Bernie replied.

“She’s a cheap date.” Chanel smiled at the girl behind the bar, “Same again, but we’ll have them downstairs.”

“Sure Chanel.” Came the reply.

Bernie followed Chanel along the corridor and down the stairs.

“... Actually it was good running into you.” Bernie said as she took a seat at the small secluded table.

“Because here we are.” Chanel spread her arms wide.

“That too.” Bernie smiled. “When you finished at the Home Office, “I heard a few things.”

“About me?” Chanel questioned.

“Yeah, about you.”

“They were always on about me, what was it this time?” Chanel straightened her silver suit jacket.

“That your money comes from companies registered offshore.” Bernie replied.

“So?”

“I think there was a concern these companies weren’t fully legit.” 

Chanel sat forward, “Listen Bernie, you’re not a business person and I’m certainly not. I have clever people who can do all that for me, so we can sit here and talk about corporate law all night and neither of us would be any the wiser.”

“Fair point.” Bernie conceded. 

At that moment, their drinks arrived. Bernie picked up her beer and raised it in a toast, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Chanel clinked her glass against Bernie’s beer bottle.

Bernie sat back and regarded Chanel.

“What?” Chanel smiled.

Bernie shrugged, “Just trying to figure you out.”

Chancel crossed her legs, “Well, depending on who you talk to, I’m either deceptively deep or deceptively shallow.”

Bernie took a long swig of her beer, “Either way, you’re deceptive.”

Chanel glanced sideways and then stole a guilty glace in Bernie’s direction.

Bernie moved to get up, but a hand pushed her back into her seat.

“I’m sorry.” Chanel whispered.

“Well?” A voice said from behind Bernie’s ear.

“She has a gun on the right hand side of her waistband.” Chanel said as she stood up to leave.

Bernie knew she was in trouble as the man took Chanel’s vacant seat and said, “We don’t normally allow coppers and we definitely don't allow Makarovs.”

Bernie shrugged her shoulders, “Looks like someone has been talking.”

“When you go around asking for a PSL it’s going to come to my attention.

Bernie raised her eyebrow, “Did you supply Alex Dawson?”

There was no response, so Bernie continued, “Okay, tell me one thing … did she come to you, or did you go to her?”

The man tilted his head, “Well here is a question for you, is that thing loaded?”

“What do you think?”

“It’s what it is loaded with that matters.”

Bernie realised who it was she was talking to, “You swapped in the blanks” it was a statement, rather than a question.

The bouncers standing at Bernie's shoulders pushed her forward so that her head hit the table. One of then grabbed the gun at her waist and whacked her across the face with it. Caught off guard, Bernie was powerless to resist when they pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of an emergency exit.

**********

Light filtered through the overhead glass panel. Bernie squinted as she opened her eyes. Blood had trickled from a head wound she had no recollection of receiving, into her eyes and she blinked the blood and pain away. She tried to sit up, but something held her back.

“Fuck!” Bernie whispered. Looking down, she realised that she was strapped into a suicide vest and as if that wasn’t bad enough, her thumb was duct taped to a dead man’s switch. Bernie had no chance of escape. This was worse than the IED that had ended her army career. Taking a deep breath, Bernie thought about everything she had done wrong over the past few months. Marcus, the kids and most of all, Serena. If only she could have told Serena how she felt about her, but that chance had long gone and Serena was dead. No point dwelling on the past.

Bernie looked up, she appeared to be in some sort of cellar, possibly under the bar where she had met Chanel last night. She couldn’t be sure.

Bernie stood up slowly, she reached for an old tarpaulin which was close by and wrapped it around her shoulders. No point in frightening anyone before she needed to. Carefully, she made her way up the stairs and out onto the street. The light and noise disoriented her slightly. Bernie walked along the street, finding someone who would be willing to help her would, in all likelihood, be a problem.

“Madam, don’t be alarmed, I just need some help, please can I use your telephone?” Bernie said to the first woman she saw on the street. The woman gave her an odd look and dashed by.

Bernie wandered further along the road, a lone woman was walking towards her, “Madam, stop. Police Officer. I understand the state I look, my name is Police Sergeant Bernie Wolfe. Do you have a mobile telephone, please? All I need you to do is to dial 999 and hold the phone on speaker so that I can contact the police operator. The call is free of charge.”

The woman thought for a moment and then nodded, she reached into her bag and dialled the number into her phone. She held the phone towards Bernie and they waited whilst it rang and the call was connected to the police.

“Police. What is your emergency?”

“PS Bernie Wolfe using a member of the public’s phone, I am status zero on Saltmarsh Street.”

There was a pause and then, “Can you confirm your name please?”

“Police Sergeant Berenice Wolfe.”

There was another pause, “Units are on their way PS Wolfe. Please return the phone to the member of the public.”

The woman put the phone to her ear, “What’s going on?” She listened and then move swiftly away from Bernie.

“Shit.” Bernie said.

Standing in a doorway, Bernie watched as police vehicles arrived on the scene, blue lights flashing and sirens wailing. Armed officers arrived on scene, this wasn’t how Bernie expected things to go. It was almost as if they were treating her like a suspect.

An unmarked police car screeched to a halt and Bernie could see that DS Reyburn had Marcus with her. She could see Lorraine Craddock walking forward and Bernie knew she would have to try to negotiate her way out of this before someone decided to give the order for the armed response unit to take a critical shot. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the doorway.

“I’m co-operating, don’t shoot!”

“Armed Police. Hands in the air.”

“Don’t shoot.” Bernie shouted. “I can’t put my hands in the air.”

“Please do as we say, Bernie and no-one needs to get hurt.” Lorraine said.

“I need to explain.” Bernie yelled back.

“Please raise your hands. Final warning.” Lorraine replied. The armed officer beside her levelled his gun at Bernie.

Bernie threw the tarpaulin off.

“Shit.” DS Reyburn muttered.

The order was given for the armed officers to pull back and clear the area.

“Bernie, don’t move, stay perfectly still.” Lorraine said as the car carrying Marcus zipped away.

“It’s a dead man's switch. Anything happens to me, it will go up. I didn’t do this, you need to believe me!” Bernie watched as conversations were held and instructions were relayed over the radio.

“I didn’t do this. I was put in this vest.” Bernie yelled.

“We need to move you to a less built up area.” The armed officer replied. “You need to comply.”

“It’s a DMS, I am complying. Do not shoot!” Why wouldn’t they listen to her?

Bernie walked slowly as instructed, looking up she could see a helicopter covering them from above. She continued to follow the route set out for her and entered into a small park area.

DS Reyburn called to her, “Bernie, I’m going to lay a radio down for you, okay?”

Bernie nodded. She waited while DS Reyburn walked forward and set the radio down on the ground. When instructed, Bernie bent down and picked up the radio. It crackled into life and Bernie could hear Lorraine Craddock, “Bernie, please listen to me very carefully. I really hope this can be resolved with no-one getting hurt, for your own sake, for your family and colleagues. Please give yourself up.”

“Ma’am, I’ve tried to remove the vest. It’s boobytrapped with connectors on the clasps, they are wired to the control unit.”

“I give you my solemn promise, your previous good service and the effects of your recent traumatic experiences will be taken into account.” Lorraine replied.

“Ma’am, you’re not listening to me. I was knocked unconscious, when I came round I was in this vest with my thumb taped to the DMS.” Bernie knew she needed to stay calm, but she could feel herself beginning to get frustrated with the situation.

“You have to be straight with us. You hid your relationship with Dawson. You hid your involvement in Serena Campbell’s assassination.”

“I had nothing to do with Serena’s assassination. Nothing. I tried to save her.” Bernie shouted.

Lorraine shook her head, “You betrayed everyone’s trust. We won’t be fooled again.”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“I’m sorry Bernie. I did my best for you.”

Bernie watched as Lorraine handed the radio to DS Reyburn and walked away. “Ma’am? What are you doing?”

“Bernie, let’s try and stay calm, yeah?” DS Reyburn said.

Bernie watched as Lorraine headed out of the park, passing Marcus as he was escorted in by a uniformed officer.

“Marcus, get away from here!” Bernie yelled.

“They want me here.” Marcus called back.

Bernie returned her attention to the radio, “Get expo here, Louise. Get me out of this thing.” She pleaded.

“Stay still and keep your hands where we can see them.”

“My hand is on the DMS. What’s the matter with you? Are you blind?” Bernie knew her frustration was coming across in her voice. “I’m being set up. The people who did this to me, they’re the ones who killed Serena. Louise, I know I betrayed your trust. I lied about Alex Dawson. If I’d have come clean, everyone would have blamed me and the people who really killed Serena would have got away with it. I didn’t want to lie. I had no choice.”

Marcus stepped forward, “Bernie, please just do what they say. You need help. Please.”

“Marcus, I’m telling the truth.”

There was a flurry of activity surrounding the armed response officers, Bernie knew the order had come down to take the critical shot. She knew her time was limited.

She looked around at the sound of weapons being raised in her direction and safety catches being removed. “I know I lied, I hid things. But you have to understand, I had nothing to do with Alex trying to kill Serena, nothing to do with the bombing. I wanted to know who did it. I don’t know who did it. It was Security Service, organised crime, terrorism, that’s what I’m trying to find out.” Bernie could feel the tears starting to run down her cheeks, mingling with the blood on the side of her head from where she had been knocked unconscious.

Another car skidded to a halt near the park entrance and Bernie saw DCI Sharma exit the vehicle. He conversed with DS Reyburn. Taking the radio he spoke to Bernie.

“Bernie, DCI Sharma, receiving?”

Bernie confirmed she could hear him.

“What can you tell us about the IED?” DCI Sharma asked.

“It resembles the device worn by Nadia Ali during the 1st October attack.” Bernie confirmed.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I saw her device up close before it was deactivated, the detonators, the control unit may not be exactly the same …”

“You understand our doubts here? Our enquiries have lead us to the probability that there was an inside person within the force. Someone who conspired in the security breaches necessary to assassinate the Home Secretary.” DCI Sharma looked across the park to where Bernie stood.

“I am not that person!”

“But here you are wearing the exact same IED employed by an active terror cell.”

"This is how it happened … I was contacted by Chanel Dyson, she set me up. I was ambushed by Luke Aitkins and put into this vest to frame me, to point the finger away from organised crime.” Bernie said.

DS Louise Rayburn got back on the radio, “You keep asking us to believe you, Bernie and now you’re telling us that you arranged a secret meeting with one of the suspects?”

“I was trying to trace Alex Dawson’s PSL rifle. It was supplied by Luke Aitkins, it was his men who broke into my flat.”

“Why do you think that, Bernie?” DCI Sharma queried.

“I used a pistol I brought back from Afghanistan as bait. Luke knew all about it, knew it had been tampered with. Ask Marcus, he knows I’m telling the truth.”

“Marcus!” Bernie yelled. “Tell them.”

“She’s telling the truth about the pistol. Someone tampered with the bullets, they replaced them with blanks.” Marcus said. He looked across to where Bernie stood, “After the Home Secretary died, Bernie tried to shoot herself. Why would she try to shoot herself with a blank? Unless she didn’t realise the gun had been tampered with.”

“Bernie, clearly we need to look into this further, but we’re being told that you are suicidal and now here you are in a suicide vest.” DCI Sharma said.

“No, no, that’s not the point here.” Bernie said.

“Where is this pistol now? Do you have it with you?” 

“No. Luke’s men took it before they fitted the vest. Forget the pistol, it’s the blank rounds that prove it. I still have them, they are hidden in my flat. Maybe you can pull DNA or prints from them that are going to link it back to Luke’s men.”

“This is evidence you kept hidden. We know you broke into Serena Campbell’s flat. You led me up the garden path on that one, too.” DS Reyburn said.

“I’m sorry about that, Louise. I had to. I couldn’t risk what I found being common knowledge.”

“Why, Bernie? Why couldn’t you trust your colleagues?” Louise shouted.

“Because of the conspiracy, because of the Security Service.” Bernie shouted back, “I found where Serena hid the Kompromat.”

“Where is it?” DCI Sharma asked.

“My flat. Downstairs bathroom above a spot light. I give my consent for you to search my flat.” Bernie replied. 

Bernie knew there was every likelihood the Security Service would have hacked into the CCTV footage of the park where she currently stood. She hoped they would get to her home before the police. “Security Service may be monitoring this, do not share via any regular channels. Advise search team not to tamper with the spot light, to hold back from entering the property.” Bernie spoke to DCI Sharma.

Bernie waited while DCI Sharma was updated over the radio. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face when she realised her hidden boobytrap had helped the police to detain a suspect, someone matching the e-fit of Richard Longcross.

There was movement on the edge of the park. Expo had arrived, but were being held back.

“I need them to get this thing off me.” Bernie shouted.

“I would if I could, but you know the drill. There’s a risk you’ll trigger the device and take them with you.”

Bernie squeezed her eyes shut, “I don’t want anyone here getting hurt. My hand is aching on this DMS. I want to talk to Marcus. This may be the last chance I get. Please.”

DCI Sharma nodded and passed the radio to Marcus, “Press here …” he pointed to the relevant button, “when you want to talk.”

“I’ve let you down, Marcus, I know that. On our children’s lives, I am not a traitor and I had nothing to do with Serena’s murder. I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the wife you wanted. I wanted to explain to you, but I couldn’t tell you how I felt and then … with the army … I couldn’t have been the soldier I wanted to be if they knew ... “ Bernie shook her head, the tears starting to fall again, “I never wanted any of this to hurt you, but it has. I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t. I’ve failed as a wife and a mother and that’s the worst thing. I’m sorry.” Bernie sobbed.

Marcus turned to DCI Sharma, “Please help her.”

Bernie watched on as an Expo officer stepped forwards and spoke to DCI Sharma. Whatever was going on, it looked as if he had agreed to let Expo take a look at the device. One of the armed officers, together with three Expo officers advanced on Bernie’s position.

“My name is Daniel Chung, I’m going to begin by examining this device.” The Expo expert said.

“Thank you.” Bernie breathed. She followed the instructions of the Expo expert and turned around in a slow circle so that he could inspect the whole device. Daniel stepped forward to carry out a closer examination. Bernie stood still as he unscrewed panelling on the control unit and looked inside. Completing his examination, Daniel stepped away to confer with his colleagues.

As Daniel stepped away, a car swerved into the square, sirens blaring. Commander Anne Sampson exited the vehicle and hurried into the park, she conferred with Daniel.

“What’s happening?” Bernie screamed into the radio.

Anne Sampson took the radio from DCI Sharma and spoke to Bernie, “This is Anne Sampson, Bernie, are there other bombers at large?”

Bernie shook her head, “Not that I know of.”

“Are further attacks planned?”

“I don’t know.” Bernie shook her head.

“Who built the device you’re wearing?”

“Ma’am, this wasn’t my doing. I don’t know who built it.”

“Please.” Bernie shouted as everyone pulled back. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Why wouldn’t anyone help her? “You’re killing me.” Anne Sampson was setting her up, “If I stay put, she’ll order me shot. If I run, she’ll do the same.”

There was only one way out of this, Marcus ran back into the park.

“Marcus, no! This is too dangerous, Charlotte and Cam can’t lose both of us.”

“I believe you. I believe that you’re innocent. This gives you a chance to prove it.” Marcus said.

Armed response officers around the park lowered their weapons.

Bernie raised the radio again, “Wolfe to Sampson, I’ll lead you to the evidence that proves I’m telling the truth.”

“Stay where you are.” Sampson responded.

“What now?” Marcus asked.

“Stay close.” Bernie whispered. “Walk.” Turning, she and Marcus began to walk further into the park. Behind her, Bernie could hear Anne Sampson yelling her name.

After Anne Sampson had detailed orders to her officers, DCI Sharma took the radio back, “Help us out here, Bernie, where are you going?”

 

“My flat. It’s a long walk.” Came the reply.

Hours later, Bernie, Marcus and the accompanying officers reached her flat. “You need to go inside. It’s safe.” She told Marcus. “In a cupboard in the kitchen there’s some rope and a spade.”

“What for?” Marcus asked.

When Bernie didn’t answer, Marcus sighed, broke the security tape on the door and minutes later returned with the spade and rope. He followed Bernie around the estate and tying the rope security jumped over the side of a balcony and landed on a piece of waste ground below. Marcus began to dig where Bernie had instructed.

“There’s something down here, like a black plastic bag.”

“That’s it, Marcus.”

As soon as Marcus had climbed back over the balcony, Bernie got back on the radio, “This is the evidence, the original evidence containing the Kompromat. It will prove the Security Service were involved.The blank rounds that were smuggled into my pistol, will prove organised crime were too.”

“Send Marcus to us with the evidence.” DCI Sharma replied.

“If I go, they can shoot you.” Marcus said.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold the DMS. This vest is crucial evidence, the others got blown up. If forensics got a chance to examine this, it might lead us back to the bomb maker and prevent further attacks. I’ll send Marcus to you with the evidence.” 

“No Bernie, don’t fall for it.” Marcus implored.

“Give me a chance to defuse this.” Bernie spoke directly to DCI Sharma.

“How do you know I’ll keep my side?”

“I’ve been a soldier, I’ve been a copper … you get to spot a bloke whose word is his bond.” Bernie clicked the radio off and lowered her arm. “Marcus, how are things with your girlfriend?”

With an incredulous look on his face, Marcus replied, “Alright.”

Bernie nodded, “You deserve to be happy.”

Bernie waited as Daniel Chung approached and laid out the equipment she would need to try to defuse the IED vest. “Thank you.” She said. Turning to Marcus, she added, “Go!”

Bernie watched as Marcus and Daniel Chung walked way. She raised the radio, “Wolfe to DCI Sharma, is Longcross talking yet?”

“I don’t know.”

“It would help, Sir … if I knew this hadn’t all been in vain.”

“We’ll get back to you on that.” DCI Sharma said as Marcus approached him and DS Reyburn.

Bernie watched as Marcus gave the Kompromat to DS Reyburn and a small Expo robot was sent forward.

“We have pictures, are you receiving?” The voice of Daniel Chung came through a microphone attached to the robot.

“Receiving.” Bernie replied, “Get Marcus away, he shouldn’t have to watch.”

As soon as Marcus was led away, Bernie carefully dropped to her knees and grabbed the tools Daniel Chung had laid out for her. “I’m not going to manage with one hand.”

“We’ll start by freeing your left hand. You’ll see a set of scissors.”

Bernie looked down, “You’ll need to cut the tape over your thumb to create two loose ends.”

Bernie carefully cut the tape and pulled the ends back over her thumb.

“Next you’ll need a spacer. It looks like a piece in a game of Draughts.”

With shaking fingers, Bernie reached into the tool bag and picked up the spacer.

“Slip the spacer under your thumb, being sure to retain pressure on the DMS trigger.”

Bernie took a deep breath, she knew she had to keep a calm hand here. Any false move and the DMS would go off. Slowly, she slipped the spacer under her thumb and then rolled her thumb halfway round so that she could fold one end of the tape over the spacer. Then, being very careful, Bernie rolled the other end of the tape over the spacer, securing it into place over the DMS. When she was sure the tape was secure, she removed her thumb.

Daniel Chung’s voice came through the robot again, “Next we need to remove the vest, but as you may remember from the 1/10 device, the main power source was rigged with multiple boobytraps. When the power unit was cut, the control unit triggered the detonators.”

Bernie nodded, “I’m convinced this is the same kind of device.”

“Then you’re going to have to neutralise the control unit yourself. I’ve already removed the cover successfully, but there may be hidden tripwires.”

Bernie shuffled forwards in front of the camera attached to the robot. “What do you suggest?”

“I doubt a device like this could be neutralised by cutting a wire. A shunt might work.”

Bernie picked up a pair of terminals, “I can see a pair of relay blocks serving the detonators, I’m going to shunt between the two.” One at a time, she attached the terminal leads and then said, “I’m going to disconnect the power supply.” Picking up a pair of pliers, Bernie took a breath, “I’m cutting the first wire.” With a snip the wire cut in half and Bernie placed a piece of tape over both ends. As she affixed the second piece of tape, she said, “I have a question for DCI Sharma, any news on Longcross?”

Checking his phone for text messages, DCI Sharma said, “I’m very sorry, Bernie, he had to be released.”

Bernie looked into the camera on the Expo robot, “Is that it? They just get away with this. Fuck! I’m going to cut the second wire. Everyone should get as far back as possible.” 

Ensuring that everyone was outside of the possible blast range, Bernie cut the second wire. When nothing happened, she ran across to the balcony and jumped over the side, slipping the IED vest off as she dropped to the ground. By the time DCI Sharma and the armed response officers reached the wall, Bernie was out of sight.

There was only one place Bernie could go, Chanel Dyson’s home address. She waited until Chanel arrived and then followed her on to her balcony, waiting for the perfect moment to make her presence known. Chanel lit a cigarette and Bernie walked forwards.

“That’ll kill you, but so would a suicide vest.”

“Oh my God, you’re okay.” Chanel said.

“Like you give a shit.” Bernie stepped closer.

“I don’t even know what to say to you.” Chanel’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry.”

Bernie was having none of it, “Co-operate, you’ll get immunity, witness protection, a way out.”

Chanel shook her head, “ I can’t do that.”

Bernie grabbed hold of her, “You are going to phone Luke, you are going to tell him the inside man is going to talk, he’s going to want to silence him and you are going to lead me straight to him.”

“Luke is going to find that a bit suspicious.”

Bernie shrugged, “It’s what you did to me. It’s the only way to prove I’m innocent.”

It was easy to take Chanel’s car and follow Luke Aitkins’s Range Rover at a discreet distance. Parking the car some distance behind where Luke had pulled up, Bernie instructed Chanel to stay inside the vehicle. Keeping to the shadows, Bernie crept along the road. She watched as Luke Aitkins spoke to Lorraine Craddock. Bernie inhaled sharply, her boss was part of the conspiracy. No, this couldn’t be right. Bernie ran forwards and caught Luke’s bodyguard unawares, she knocked him to the ground and grabbed the gun from the waistband of his jeans. Bernie raised the gun and pointed it at Luke and Lorraine.

“As Luke ran forwards, Bernie shouted, “On your knees, hands on your head.”

“Are you fucking joking?” Luke said.

Bernie fired the pistol, watching as it whizzed close to Luke’s ear, close enough to take skin with it and knock him to his knees.

“Stand down, Sergeant.” Lorraine Craddock yelled. “That’s an order.”

Luke stood up, he raised his hand to his ear and checked the blood that was flowing freely down the side of his face.

“I know about you two.” Bernie screamed. She levelled the gun at Luke Aitkins, “On your knees.”

Taking a grim sort of satisfaction, Bernie watched at Luke lowered himself to the ground in front of her. “Hands.” Luke raised his hands. “Did you kill her? Did you kill Serena? Tell me.”

“Bernie, don’t do this.” Lorraine Craddock whispered.

Luke grinned, “It was business.Nothing personal.”

Tears streamed down Bernie’s face, “Nothing personal? Bernie’s finger twitched on the trigger of the pistol.

Lorraine Craddock stepped closer, “Bernie, don’t.”

The pistol shook in Bernie’s grip, “Argh!” She screamed as she levelled the pistol at the ground and fired off a single shot.

"Call this in before I change my mind.” Bernie looked at Lorraine Craddock. “It’s over.”

**********

Later, Bernie sat in an office in the Counter Terrorism Centre. Monitors showed images of Lorraine Craddock being interviewed.

DS Louise Reyburn entered the room, “We’ve got prints back on the blank rounds. They match known associates of Luke Aitkins.”

Bernie nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

“Why didn't they just steal your gun?” Louise asked.

“I’ve have known they’d been in my flat.” Bernie replied. “They were trying to frame me. I suppose they couldn’t take the chance of leaving me with live rounds.” Bernie nodded to the uniformed officer stationed outside the door and Louise took the hint.

“Cheers.” Louise said as she closed the office door. “Great work, mate.” She held out hand.

Bernie looked at the monitors and then back to Louise’s outstretched hand. Pausing for a few seconds, Bernie thought of so many things she could say in this moment. Instead, she stood up and shook Louise’s hand.

Bernie and Louise sat back down in the office and listened to the interview DCI Sharma was conducting with CS Lorraine Craddock. Lorraine had been the leak all along. Alex had been recruited by Luke Aitkins, she had been as much of a pawn in this scenario as Bernie had. Lorraine had enabled Luke to carry out the St Matthew’s College attack, all because RIPA 18 would have given the Security Service more of an upper hand over his organised crime operations. Lorraine admitted that Bernie would have been the perfect scapegoat, but she admitted that she didn’t leak the information about which school Bernie’s kids attended.

“If she didn’’t leak the information, who did?” Louise asked.

Bernie thought for a moment, “If she didn’t leak the information, there is only one other person who could.” She stormed out of the office.

Having taken the time to speak to DCI Sharma, Bernie sat in another office watching more screens as DS Louise Reyburn interviewed Nadia Ali. Bernie sat forward in her seat and awaited Nadia’s response to Louise’s line of questioning.

“Bernie Wolfe made the same mistake. She thought so little of me, she showed me pictures. To her, I was a weak woman. I remembered everything she told me about her children, their names, their ages … from prison, I was able to inform my organisation.” Nadia smirked.

“So they could launch an attack on her children?” DS Reyburn asked.

“Yes.” Nadia confirmed.

“There’s another finding I’d like to put to you … we’ve been able to examine the improvised explosive device Bernie Wolfe was forced to wear. Forensic examination of the control unit circuitry detected deposits of your DNA and your fingerprints, why would that be?” Louise questioned.

Nadia sat back in her set, “Because I built the device. I built all the bombs. You all saw me as a bored, oppressed Muslim woman. I am an engineer. I am a Jihadi.”

“Which bombs?”

“The one used in the St Matthew’s College attack, the one used to kill police officers at Heathbank School, the one I wore on the 1st October.” Nadia said, proudly.

DS Reyburn shifted closer to the table, “So, you are telling us this man didn’t supply the bomb to your husband?” Louise pushed the e-fit of Richard Longcross towards Nadia.

“I supplied him and his organisation with the bombs. It was easy to fool all of you. You were so desperate to believe someone like me could have been manipulated.” Nadia replied.

“Who planted the device at St Matthew’s College?” Louise asked.

“Non-believers, criminals.”

“Luke Aitkins?”

Nadia nodded, “Yes.”

“Why did you conspire with non-believers?”

“For money. Money to build more bombs and buy more guns and spread the truth of our brothers and sisters throughout the world. So that the world would be convinced that we had put a sword through the heart of the British Government.” Nadia replied.

“You failed to detonate your own PBIED on the 1st October rail attack. You couldn’t go through with it.”

Nadia smiled, “But look what I have done. I have helped the cause a thousand times more.”

Bernie had seen and heard enough, she left the office and headed over to meet with Commander Anne Sampson.

As Bernie entered the office, her attention was drawn to the television playing in the background, she could see a news report regarding the compromising material which had been leaked to the press. The Prime Minister was due to give a statement later and reports stated that the leaked information implicated the Director General of the Security Service, Stephen Hunter-Dunn.

Anne clicked the television off and stood up, she turned to look out of her office window. “The Prime Minister will resign before the day is out, Hunter-Dunn the same. Mike Travis will stay on to ensure that RIPA 18 gets kicked into the long grass.”

“Leaking the Kompromat, whose decision was that?” Bernie asked.

Anne turned back to face Bernie, “I couldn’t possibly say. Thanks to you, Bernie, the CPS have charged Nadia Ali, Luke Aitkins and Lorraine Craddock in the conspiracy to murder Serena Campbell. Some say you should get a medal, others reckon you should be kicked off the force, we’ll see. There will need to be a thorough investigation into your conduct, but first, Bernie, there’s something you need more than all of that.”

*********************

Bernie knocked on the door of the Occupational Health office, when bid to enter, she did so. There was only one other person in the room, a woman with short hair, who stood facing away from Bernie.

“Um … hello?” Bernie murmured.

“Hello Bernie.” The woman said as she slowly turned around.

“Serena!” Bernie rushed forwards and engulfed the other woman in a tight hug.

Serena winced, “Careful. I’m still healing.” Nevertheless, she drew Bernie in close.

“What? How? I don’t understand. You were dead.” Bernie pushed back a little so that she could see Serena’s face.

“Ah yes, that.” Serena smiled, “Reports of my death may have been slightly exaggerated.”

“Slightly? I … God, Serena, I tore myself apart thinking it was my fault. Wondering what else I could have done to protect you. I failed you.” Tears ran down Bernie’s cheeks.

Serena’s reached up and ran her thumb under Bernie’s eye, catching the tears as they fell and wiping the moisture away. “I wanted to tell you, my love. I wanted you to know about the plan to move me into witness protection” Serena closed her eyes for a moment, her hand caressed Bernie’s cheek for a moment before it move to tangle in her hair. “They wouldn’t let me. They told me they didn’t know if you could be trusted … if you were the inside person.”

Serena thought back to that moment in the hospital, she had just come round from her surgery and was still groggy.

“What happened?” Serena asked, her words still slurred from the anaesthetic.

“There was an explosion. You were hurt, you’ve had an operation.” 

Serena recognised the voice of Anne Sampson, “As soon as you are stable enough to be moved, I’m initiating the Lavender protocol. You’re going into witness protection until we catch the people responsible for these attacks. We’ll release a statement announcing your death.

“I need to speak to Bernie. Where’s Bernie?” Serena tried to sit up, a sharp pain in her abdomen forced her back against the pillows and she hissed.

“That’s impossible. No-one can know that you survived the blast, not even PS Wolfe. It’s for your own safety.”

Serena reach down and raised her shirt up, showing Bernie the scar from the operation. “I lost a lot of blood, I very nearly didn’t survive. Anne Sampson realised that if those responsible knew I was still alive, they would arrange another attempt on my life. The only way to catch the people responsible was to fake my death and move me to a safe house to recover. I’m sorry you were caught up in all of this, you deserved better Bernie.”

Bernie ran a gentle finger along the scar on Serena’s abdomen, it looked red and angry. Bernie took a deep breath and then tangled her fingers with Serena’s. “What happens now?”

Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand, “With the Prime Minister facing a scandal, there may well be a call for a general election, there will certainly be a leadership challenge …”

“Will you stand for leadership?”

Serena hesitated, “If you’d asked me that question six weeks ago, I would have said yes. Now? I’m not so sure. I have my life back, I want to live it. There's going to be a press statement later, obviously I have to be there … I’d like you by my side.”

“As your PPO?”

“No. As my partner, my girlfriend, my lover, whatever title you want to give what we have. I want you with me always. I love you Bernie.” Serena pulled Bernie close and kissed her.

Bernie closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall again. “I love you too, Serena.”


End file.
